Who Said It Was Going To Be Easy?
by AnimeFan202
Summary: "How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry before you believe me?"  The Sasuke Retrieval mission was a success. Sasuke's friends are trying to put him on the road to recovery. Only one thing's standing in his way: Itachi's back in the Leaf Village.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Almost silently, Kakashi slid open the door to the hospital room. It was impossible to make those things completely silent. They were designed to drag across the floor.

He walked into the center of the room and looked at his two students. They hadn't been here for more than a few hours and the nurses had yet to move them to separate rooms.

Naruto and Sasuke had already been treated for their injuries, but they were both still unconscious. Now they just needed to rest. The only real difference was that Naruto looked almost peaceful, like he was sleeping. Sasuke, however, looked pale and sick. This didn't surprise him too much. Because of the Nine-Tailed Fox's power, Naruto would heal much quicker than his raven-haired team mate.

Kakashi sighed. Sasuke hadn't been the same since his recent encounter with Itachi. His obsession with power was almost as bad as his obsession with revenge. If you thought about it, it was a never-ending circle.

With one last look he left the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't bother trying to shut the door quietly. Those two wouldn't wake. However, the first thing he saw once out of the room was Sakura, also on her way to visit her teammates.

"Ka-"

"Shh..." He brought a finger to his lips. It wasn't the place to talk. Not here. He led her outside and the two of them turned and looked back at the hospital.

Sakura looked worried. "Are they...?"

"They're going to be fine," he assured her.

Her face brightened to something resembling hope. "That's good."

He wasn't surprised she couldn't manage happiness. It was still a pretty grim situation. He was back now, but what Sasuke had done was still very serious.

"Sakura, do you know where Tsunade is?"

The question seemed to wake her up. "Um, yes. At least I think so. She was going to go check on Neji the last time I spoke to her."

"When?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

He nodded. From what he'd heard, Neji was also in a pretty grave state. Even Tsunade wouldn't be able to finish with him that quickly.

Kakashi glanced back at Sakura as he headed back into the hospital. With all the drama going on with Sasuke and Naruto nobody had taken the time to check up on their remaining team mate.

That's what usually happened though. So many people fell through the cracks because there was something bigger overshadowing them.

**...**

Kakashi found her coming out of Neji's room, just as Sakura had claimed. She was sighing and running a hand through her hair when she looked up at him and groaned, the picture of an overworked, hassled woman finally beginning to look her age.

"There can't possibly be another problem," said Tsunade. Ah, so she must've thought he'd come as the bearer of bad news.

"Not that I know of," Kakashi answered lightly.

"Then what do you want?" Possibility of further disaster averted, she now had little time to deal with formalities.

"If you have time, I'd like to discuss what's going to happen to Sasuke."

"Well, I don't have time. And quite frankly, I haven't given much thought to it yet. I'm too busy fixing the damage he caused."

Kakashi nodded. "How is everyone?"

She sighed again. "Naruto and Sasuke are going to be fine. Choji should be good too... after a couple of weeks. He doesn't have the stamina or recovery power that his team mates do, unfortunately." She glanced back at the door behind her. "We're keeping an eye on Neji, but he's better than he would be if he'd stayed out there any longer. Shikamaru's fine. A bit shaken up about his first mission as a Chunin if anything. I don't think anybody realized just how serious this would be until it happened."

"And Kiba?"

"To be honest, I haven't checked on him yet. They were all in bad condition and I just didn't have the time to get to everybody. I've been training Sakura lately. She took a look at him. I haven't seen her handiwork yet, but the nurses taking care of him say she didn't do half bad. That's where I'm off to actually. We'll talk later."

And that was that. Kakashi watched the Hokage head off down the hallway.

**...**

Ino looked up, surprised when she saw a blob of pink flash by the corner of her eye. Sakura never came into the flower shop if she could help it.

Seeing that she'd been noticed, Sakura nodded to the blond. "Ino," she greeted a bit stiffly.

"What are you doing?" she asked in return.

"I've decided to pick out some flowers for Sasuke and Naruto. They're all back, in case you haven't heard."

Ino was even more surprised now. "Really? Is everyone okay?"

"I think so. But they're only allowing in selected visitors right now."

Ino smirked out of habit. "Why are you buying Sasuke flowers if you won't even be allowed in to see him?"

Sakura must've been even more high-strung than she'd anticipated because she whirled on her and said, "You are horrible! You are horrible, and I hope you die alone!" Tears just beginning to slide out of the corners of her eyes, Sakura hurried out of the store.

Ino rushed after her. "Sakura, wait!"

To her surprise she did wait. She stopped in the middle of the street and the people walking by wound their way around her.

Ino came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I wanted to talk to you, actually, I just... had no idea where to start."

The blonde led her friend over to a bench facing the shop and they sat down. Sakura kept her hand in her lap and her eyes on her hands. The tears, however, had stopped falling.

"I really am sorry. I know this may sound weird, but... I've gotten over Sasuke."

Astonished, Sakura looked up a bit suspiciously. "What gave you this sudden change of heart, Ino?"

"Do you even have to ask? Look, Sakura, I know this sounds really hypocritical, but maybe he isn't that great. I mean... I've been thinking lately. He's kind of a jerk. He doesn't respect himself so he can't respect anyone else..." Ino's voice fell to a whisper. "If Shikamaru and the rest of them had failed... Sakura, do you realize what he could have done?"

She noticed it was 'what he could've done', not 'what could've happened.' Sakura almost stood, ready to leave.

But Ino must've sensed her thoughts because she hurried on. "Look, I'm sorry. But what I really meant to say was... can't we be friends again?"

This shocked Sakura so much that she wouldn't have been able to stand up and storm away if she'd wanted to.

"What's in it for you, Ino?" she asked coldly.

"Sakura, I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I'm sorry. I've... opened my eyes lately."

Sakura softened, realizing how hostile she must've sounded. "I'm sorry, too. I do sort of miss having you around as a friend. And I'm sorry about the whole you dieing alone thing. I didn't mean it. I'm sure you and Kiba will have a nice, long life together."

Ino's eyes widened and she blushed. "H-how did you...?"

Sakura smiled. "I've seen him hanging around the shop lately."

Ino smiled too. "Yeah. I was thinking about going to see him, but... if they're not allowing visitors... well... Tenten must be a nervous wreck."

Sakura laughed. "I'll bet Hinata's worse."

"Yeah! I'll bet she fainted just hearing that Naruto got back alive!"

The two just giggled for a minute, thinking about their love struck friends. Then they could only laugh harder when they realized at the same time that the two of them weren't any better.

But soon, the two of them quieted. It really just wasn't the day for laughter.

Sakura looked over at her former ex-friend. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of Ino and Kiba being a good couple before. They were both confident, outgoing, and headstrong. Ino, however, had lapsed back into deep silence.

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura, I..."

Ino's voice was unusually quiet. "I don't mean to be overstepping my boundaries, and I don't want to tell you how to live your life, but... I honestly think you should give up your infatuation with Sasuke too."

Sakura grew cold again.

"I mean," she hurried on, "it isn't just not helping you. You've been through so much because of him (And me too, sorry!) and he doesn't even care!"

Sakura stood. "You're right, Ino. You _are_ overstepping your boundaries."

Ino stood too. "Please, Sakura! Don't be foolish. He treats you like crap!"

Sakura turned on her. "Has it ever occurred to you that he needs me? Everyone's going to turn on him now! Sasuke has been alone long enough." And, finally, Sakura found the courage to storm off.

**...Later that night...**

Kakashi got home as the sun was setting. He couldn't have been in his apartment for more than a second when a bird swooped into his kitchen window. He scratched it under the chin and took the note out of its beak. Freed of its burden, the bird flew away.

Kakashi was met with symbols when he opened the letter. It was an urgent message from the Hokage. And considering she'd gone to the trouble of putting it in code, it must've been important.

He was there in under a minute of course. Tsunade seemed very stressed. She was pacing in front of her desk.

"What's going on?"

"You won't believe this," she said in a sense of dark humor. "This day just keeps getting better."

"But what happened?" Kakashi figured it must be something really big for her to call him out on an urgent message.

"We've got Itachi in custody."

**And that ends the first chapter. Hooray for cliffhangers!**

**R&R please!**

_Revised as of November 7, 2012._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"You're... you're kidding." Kakashi stammered. That's how you could tell it was serious. Kakashi Hatake didn't stammer.

"But wait, there's more." said Tsunade, finally sitting down.

"More? Hold on, back up a second. Who caught him?" This was what was bothering him the most so far. There were so few people in the village who could even stand up to Itachi Uchiha in battle, and he was one of them! Who could possible bring him down?

"That's the thing. Kakashi, _he turned himself in_."

Kakashi just stared at her for a moment. He brought a hand up to his head and began to wonder if this was some sort of joke. But one look at the Hokage told him differently. She was deadly serious.

"He's got quite a story." She murmured.

"What story?"

"I suggest you sit down for this."

When Kakashi complied she said, "He claims that the murder of his clan was an order."

"An order from who?"

"Sorry, maybe I should rephrase it. A mission."

Tsunade rose and walked over to a bookshelf she rarely touched. She removed a dozen or so books and then applied chakra to the wall behind them. When she took her hand away the wall she'd touched began to move. For a moment the only sound in the room was stone grinding against stone. When the wall ceased its movement, Tsunade grabbed the chunk that was sticking out and pulled it clean away from the rest of the building. Then she dropped the stone onto the floor, carelessly, behind her.

Kakashi picked it up and looked at it, not seeing anything special. There wasn't a symbol or anything marking it as important.

Tsunade sat down at her desk. "Well? Have you noticed anything?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment. Then he said, "It's hollow."

"Precisely! Do you know who gave me the directions for finding this?"

_I have a pretty good guess_, he thought. "Itachi?"

"Well, well. Give the man a prize. If he wasn't lying when you crack it open you should find the scroll with his mission details inside."

Kakashi began to pull on the two sides of the brick. Sure enough, it cracked right down the middle. A scroll fell into his lap.

Kakashi looked up and he and Tsunade exchanged a look. He picked it up. The scroll was plain white with a small, golden S near the fold where you opened it. Just seeing it made his blood run cold. After all, what was more deserving of being classified an S-rank mission than taking out an entire clan in one night?

Kakashi skimmed through the document quickly. Then, not bothering to hide his shudder, he handed it to Tsunade.

She skimmed through it too, but she wasn't really looking at the words. She could tell Itachi hadn't been lying just by the look on Kakashi's face.

Tsunade lay the scroll down on her desk and the two were silent for a moment.

Finally, Kakashi said, "And there's absolutely no chance Itachi could've set this up?"

"None. The only people who have been in this office lately have been Shizune and myself. And believe me, I would've noticed if there was an S-rank criminal in here. Why now?" she muttered. "I mean, I heard about the Uchiha clan's massacre, but I wasn't even around when that happened. Jeez, what a welcome back present."

Kakashi cleared his throat, trying to get back to what was important. "Okay, so if it was a mission, what stopped him from killing Sasuke? Itachi was notorious for carrying out every little detail of his missions even as a kid."

"That's the thing." she said quietly. "You see, when I first talked to him and listened to his story, I came back and did a little research. I tried to figure out every little detail of what happened that night, and there was always a piece missing. Why didn't Sasuke die that night? I talked to the nurses who took care of him the next morning, and they said that Sasuke refused to say anything about the previous night."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. You should see the look Sasuke gets whenever someone so much as mentions Itachi. He's still severely traumatized."

"Yes, but that's not my point. If Itachi was really this cold-blooded killer that he's made himself out to be, why didn't he kill his little brother? Think about it, if Itachi really wanted Sasuke dead, Sasuke wouldn't be living right now, as much as I hate to say it. It doesn't add up."

The jonin nodded thoughtfully. "Do you believe him then?"

Tsunade sighed. "I don't know yet."

"Okay, so if he isn't some cold-blooded killer, then what are our other options?"

Tsunade looked up at him. "If he isn't a cold-blooded killer, then Sasuke's got an incredibly loving older brother."

**... Itachi's P.O.V**

I'm not sure when it happened. But I can remember when I used to think that following Father's word was extremely important.

Then things slowly began to shift from black and white, to all the possible shades of gray.

And then, my world quickly bloomed into all the colors of the rainbow.

**...**

"Okay," said Tsunade "So what do we do?"

"Well, I don't think it's smart to tell Sasuke just yet. Especially since we aren't too sure of what's going on."

The fifth Hokage nodded. "Yes... I definitely wouldn't recommend telling him anything about his brother yet. But, Kakashi, there is something I'd like you to do for me."

**...**

Iruka looked up in surprise when he found Kakashi inside his classroom. The Academy had been temporarily shut down, but he'd come back to pick up some papers.

When he opened the door, however, he found Kakashi sitting on one of the desks, reading his Make-out Paradise book.

He looked up when Iruka walked in.

"Ah," he said, snapping his book shut, "Just the person I was looking for."

"Well, I'd hope so." he responded. "This _is_ my classroom."

"It is." he agreed nonchalantly.

"Can I help you?" he wondered, picking up his papers off of the giant desk in the front of the room.

"As a matter of fact, you can. I have a favor to ask actually."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup. It's strictly confidential, but there's some serious... stuff going down, and it would help if you could keep Naruto away from Sasuke for a while."

Iruka blinked. "You're kidding, right?"

Kakashi raised his palms to the ceiling. "It can't be too hard. The kid adores you."

"That's... not what I meant." Iruka wondered what Kakashi was avoiding. He knew that wasn't what Iruka had meant.

"Look, I understand that they're your students now, but just hear me out, okay?"

"Fine."

"From what I've heard, Sasuke's had a really hard week. Is keeping his best friend away going to help him?"

"You forget, Iruka, that Naruto is Sasuke's rival as well as his best friend. You haven't been able to see how Sasuke's progressed, but you also haven't seen how strongly the events of his past have affected him lately. I don't mean to be harsh, but that's just how it is. Being kept in a hospital... Sasuke will have a lot of time to think. I'm worried about how Sasuke will react to seeing Naruto."

Iruka blinked. He hadn't realized that Kakashi cared about Sasuke the way he himself cared about Naruto... Then he looked down, overcome by a sudden guilt.

"I should've done more..." he said quietly. "I kept meaning to pull him aside, to talk to him, but... I never did. I lost my own parents, but still I never knew what to say." Iruka's voice broke as he chuckled, "Imagine that. Too embarrassed to speak to an eight-year-old who so obviously needed someone there for him."

Iruka didn't let a tear fall, but his memory suddenly flashed back to him how he'd felt when he'd first been told that his parents didn't make it. How must Sasuke have felt? Having everyone who'd ever loved him wiped out in one night? By the person he'd admired the most?

Iruka leaned against his desk and brought up a hand to cover his eyes, though still no tears leaked out.

Kakashi walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll help." Iruka whispered.

"Thank you." He began to leave. "And, Iruka, you aren't the only one who should've done more. And no matter what happens to him... it isn't your fault."

**...**

Kakashi ran into Sakura once again, but this time they were in the opposite situation. He was entering the room, and she was leaving.

"How is he?"

Sakura hesitated. She looked very worried. "He's awake..."

"And?"

"He's in a foul mood... he wouldn't talk to me... and then the nurses told him that they wanted him to stay overnight so they could keep an eye on him."

Kakashi nodded. This was all perfectly reasonable, but he'd expected Sasuke to be fairly high-strung. "What did he do?"

"He glared at her and she left, then he ordered me to leave."

"Really? That's more polite of him than I expected."

Sakura blushed. "W-well..." she stuttered, "Technically he told me to get the hell out of his sight..."

Kakashi smiled at her. "I thought so."

She began to hurry away with her head down.

"Sakura," he called.

She turned back.

"I know it's hard now, but he's going to be okay in the long run."

She smiled a sad smile. "I know. I believe in him."

She continued to walk away and Kakashi took a deep breath and opened the door to Sasuke's hospital room.

On the floor was a discarded paper plate. Pieces of a cut up apple littered the floor.

Sasuke was sitting up in his hospital bed, glaring out the window.

Kakashi noticed that he turned his glare up a few notches when his eyes swept over the room and noticed the open door.

Kakashi smiled at him, making sure his expression stayed seemingly oblivious and cheerful. "Having a good morning?"

"What the hell do you think?" his student spat out.

"I'll take that as a no." said Kakashi, keeping his tone light.

He sighed. "I'm hoping it's crossed your mind that they are trying to help. It's their job to watch you, Sasuke."

Sasuke regarded him coldly. Just one of the many signs that he was still broken into pieces emotionally. Kakashi guessed that Sasuke wasn't sure what to think, so he turned all his pain and confusion into anger and took it out on everyone else.

"It's my job too of course. Being your teacher and all."

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes. Kakashi noticed that the young Uchiha had forcefully ripped his IV out of his arm and the tiny wound had scabbed over, barely visible.

Kakashi stood, watching, as Sasuke got out on bed and took care to squash one of the apple slices under his foot on his way to the door.

Kakashi almost called out to his student, telling him that he shouldn't show such disrespect to the apples Sakura had so obviously taken care to cut for him. That his exit would be much less dramatic if he'd slipped and fallen.

But what came out of his mouth was a very tactless, "Where are you going?"

Sasuke paused. "None of your business."

"And if I told you I had orders to watch you and make sure you didn't do anything else stupid enough to jeopardize your future?"

"To the bathroom." Sasuke didn't wait for any more questions. He headed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Kakashi took a deep breath and counted to three. It didn't take a genius to tell that Sasuke was lying to him. After he got to three he headed after him.

Kakashi just saw Sasuke's back as he went through a different door. And it wasn't the door leading into the men's room.

Kakashi waited another few seconds then followed his student up to the roof of the hospital.

When he poked his head through the hatch he saw Sasuke leaning against the fence, regarding the village below with cold eyes.

Kakashi slammed the hatch down behind him, letting Sasuke know of his presence.

Sasuke turned and watched him expressionlessly.

"Interesting place to come to take a leak." Kakashi commented.

Sasuke paid his comment no attention and turned back to the village.

"What is it with all of you?" he wondered aloud. "Why are you all working so hard to try to keep me from screwing up? It's not your responsibility."

Maybe he was going crazy, but Kakashi could've sworn that Sasuke's voice was calmer and gentler than it had been in a long time. He seemed genuinely curious.

He wasn't particularly proud of what he said next. "Actually, it _is_ my job."

Then Kakashi left the rooftop. On his way down the stairs it occurred to him that what he'd said to Iruka applied to him. Because telling Sasuke that it was his job to watch over him was so much easier than telling the boy that he cared.

**...**

It was close to midnight when he got the call.

A bird unlatched his window and let himself into the jonin's bedroom.

Kakashi rose from his sleep when it landed on his forehead.

"What's up?" he murmured sleepily.

The bird held out his leg with the note attached.

Kakashi took it and the bird flew away. Another urgent message. Of course.

This time, however, he met Tsunade on a rooftop of an abandoned apartment complex.

When he got there he saw that Gai had been summoned as well. Why, he didn't know. As far as he knew, no one had told Gai anything.

But what was laying behind the Hokage was much more important than who she'd called.

Behind her lay four bodies.

"Kakashi, I'm afraid we have another problem."

**Review please! Hooray for more cliffhangers!**

**Okay, just so you know keeping an eye on Sasuke wasn't what she asked him to do, not exactly. You'll find that out later. (Hopefully in the next chapter if everything goes as I planned it...) I don't own Naruto.**

**I would now like to thank the three people who took the time to review my first chapter.**

_**Chaos2Rapture**_**, you were the very first person to review, and you should feel honored! ;) I really appreciate it. The whole thing with Sakura and Ino won't be important for a while, I just wanted everyone to know that they're friends again.**

_**Sasuke-Fan-723**_**, Well, first off, I'm a big fan of Sasuke too. Thanks for the enthusiasm in your review! Don't worry, it's not ItaSaku. Just so everyone out there knows, I despise ItaSaku with a fiery passion that would put even Gai to shame!**

**Well, now that I got that off my chest... thank you for bringing that up because I meant to put this in the first chapter, but forgot.**

**About the pairings... There will be ItaSasu, but it's all brotherly, not romance. There will be KakaSasu, but it's all fatherly, and there will be slight KakaIta, which is all fatherly also.**

**For those of you who want to stick with the story, you should probably know that I like to plan ahead. I've had the sequel to this planned out before I had the full story idea for this.**

**And finally, **_**troublesforherx**_**. Personally, I don't like reading cliffhangers either, but I love writing them! XD Click on any of my chapter stories and they'll prove it. **

**Here's your update. ^^ Pretty quick too if I do say so myself.**

**I don't want to sound arrogant or anything, but... let's just say it won't surprise me if I get more reviewers than the three of you (,you awesome, awesome people) before the time this story's over. I have to keep reminding myself that it's only been a day since I posted the first chapter. ^^'**

**So anyway, thank you all! And I hope you enjoy the update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**"I'm afraid we have another problem."**

**Well, that much was obvious. Kakashi walked around her to get a closer look at the bodies.**

**After observing them for a second his eye widened. They all had purple ropes tied around their waists. The four dead ninja had worked for Orochimaru. **

**Kakashi looked them over more closely and realized he recognized them. He hadn't been this close, but he'd seen the silouettes of these four the day the third Hokage had died. They had been holding up the barrier.**

**He looked over at the other jonin and Gai nodded.**

**Tsunaded noticed the exchange, but didn't question it. Instead she said, "They're Sound ninja."**

**That's was all she needed to say. Everyone knew that this meant they were associated with Orochimaru. **

**"Who took them down?" questioned Gai. "I didn't hear any reports of them even being in the village."**

**"It's all connected." Tsunade murmured. She turned to Kakashi. "Can you guess whose lock was broken?"**

**Kakashi nodded solemnly. **

**"Why don't you fill in Gai while I go have a chat with our prisoner?" **

**And then she was gone, leaving Kakashi with a very confused Gai.**

**...**

**Tsunade traveled deep into the forest, but it was still close enough to be Leaf Village territory.**

**You couldn't see them, but there were Anbu everywhere.**

**How the hell did Itachi get past all of them?**

**She came to a clearing where, in the very middle, stood a cage. At each of the four corners stood an Anbu ninja. But still, the padlock had been broken, and not one of them had an explanation for her.**

**The four ninja each kneeled down as she walked into the clearing. Itachi was in the cage, leaning up against one of the corners. His eyes were closed, but Tsunade was sure he was awake.**

**"Lady Hokage," one of the Anbu spoke, "we haven't had any more problems since... the incident a few hours ago."**

**Tsunade flicked her, a signal that he was to come with her and one of the many surrounding ninja was to take his place.**

**One of the Anbu who was in a tree directly above jumped down to her feet and the other rose and followed her.**

**"Well, it's just great that there hasn't been another incident," she said curtly "but that doesn't explain why the first one happened or how."**

**"Y-yes Ma'am."**

**She sighed. "Never mind. Let me speak with him."**

**"Yes Ma'am."**

**...**

**"YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?"**

**Kakashi winced and brought a finger up to his lips. (Well, where his lips would be under his mask.)**

**"Do you have to be so loud? There are people sleeping you know." **

**Gai quited, but his eyes were still bugging out. "Itachi's back in the village, and NOBODY TOLD ME?"**

**"I'm telling you now." Kakashi responded flatly.**

**He mentally groaned. This was going to be an even longer night than he'd anticipated.**

**...**

**Tsunade walked up to the bars and squatted down next to the older Uchiha. She placed a finger under his eye and pulled down so he opened his eyes.**

**She had been right. He hadn't been sleeping. Ignoring her presence perhaps? It wasn't hard to see why. He looked exhausted. This only reinforced her thought that he had been the one to kill those four ninja. **

**"Having problems already?" She asked not in a threatening way but in a voice that showed she was not pleased.**

**Itachi closed his eyes and 'Nnn'ed in response.**

**He opened them again when she jabbed his cheek with her finger.**

**"I'm sorry." he apologized.**

**At first it had surprised her, but now Tsunade had gotten used to it. Itachi had been nothing but polite since he'd come.**

**The fact that he had come of his own free will was still bothering her.**

**After a minute without giving him an answer, the Hokage realized how intently he was watching her. She almost shivered. Almost. The whole concept of him being her prisoner was a joke. She knew as well as he did that he could break out and take off whenever he wanted. So why was he trying so hard to get on her good side?**

**"We hardly have to bring you to Ibiki for interrogation. Not right now anyway. So let's just get this over with now. Did you kill those four Sound ninja?"**

**"Yes." He was quiet for a moment before adding, "I did."**

**"May I ask why?"**

**Itachi sat up a bit straighter. "Of course you may, but you don't need to. This pretending can only go so long and extend to so much before it becomes irritating."**

**He took the words right out of her mouth. She nodded and turned away.**

**Out of the corner of her eye Tsunade saw that, satisfied that it was finally over, Itachi had slumped back again and reclosed his eyes.**

**She sighed and, without a word to her Anbu, walked away.**

**It was going to be a long night.**

**...**

**She found Kakashi right where'd she'd left him.**

**Only this time Gai wasn't with him and he had a 'why me' look.**

**"Do I even want to know what happened to Gai?"**

**Kakashi sighed. He looked just as mentally worn out as she was. Hard to believe it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since Itachi had turned himself in.**

**"I told him to go home and try not to think about it until morning. So I'd imagine he's running laps around the village, trying to come up with an explanation for this."**

**Tsunade nodded. If nothing else, Gai would always be predictable. It was nice in a way, especially considering recent events.**

**"Did you get an explanation out of Itachi?"**

**"Didn't need one. And neither do you."**

**"Really?" Kakashi was feining surprise at her assumption.**

**Tsunade rolled her eyes. She knew he knew the answer but was going to make her say it.**

**"What were they really after?"**

**"More like who." He provided.**

**"Sasuke." they said together. **

**Tsunade sat down on the edge of the roof and Kakashi followed her lead.**

**"Everything he does reinforces what he said..." she murmured. Tsunade didn't want to admit how hard she wanted to find fault in Itachi's statments, but so far it all matched up.**

**"How is Sasuke?" she asked the teacher.**

**"Fine."**

**"Okay, how is he really?"**

**"Royally pissed that you aren't giving him his freedom."**

**She shrugged. "Well, what can he expect after taking off like that?" She eyed the jonin like she thought he was hiding something.**

**"I can't say he's too fond of the hospital."**

**"I wouldn't think so." She said, measuring her words.**

**"I keep meaning to go talk to Itachi myself." Kakashi said thoughtfully.**

**"I suggest going tonight. You won't have too much freedom when you're on full time guard duty."**

**"Hnnn..." That was as much of an answer as she expected to get out of him without a certain amount of prodding.**

**Tsunade smirked at him. "He has no idea, does he?"**

**Kakashi smiled guiltily. "None at all."**

**...**

**The next morning Kakashi standing over his bed was the first thing Sasuke saw when he opened his eyes.**

**There was a moment when Sasuke was first recognizing who it was, then he made an effort to scowl at his teacher.**

**Kakashi didn't make the effort to smile at his student.**

**He noticed that the IV was back in Sasuke's arm, and he recognized the remains of a sedative in the bag hanging above the hospital bed.**

**He wondered for a second if he should ask the nurse to give him another dose of it. It sure as hell would make everything a whole lot easier if he were talking to a doped up, out of it Sasuke than an enraged, ready to kill somebody Sasuke.**

**But he pushed the thought out of his head. There was no way he'd get anybody to agree with it. In fact, even Sakura would point out the problems with this idea.**

**"Ready to leave the hospital?" he asked a little too brightly.**

**Sasuke gave him a look. Of course he was ready to leave. His look as good as said, Screw this place. I'd rather burn it to the ground and leave you inside than stay here.**

**It's amazing how much you can say in one look.**

**But surprisingly, what came out of his mouth didn't seem too bitter. **

**"What's the catch?"**

**Well, not as bitter as it could've been.**

**Kakashi sighed... Drumroll please...**

**"Well, technically it isn't my job to watch your every move. That's only part of the job description. The Hokage's made an order that you're to live with me from here on out."**

**The sudden change from skeptical suspicion to absolute fury was impressive.**

**Sasuke was about to move when Kakashi pinned him to the floor, accidentally ripping out his IV once more.**

**"Fuck you!" Sasuke spat out.**

**Kakashi sighed. "Good morning to you too."**

**And he'd thought last night had been long...**

**Review please!**

**Yes, I have realized that this chapter is shorter than the other two... sorry.**

**On another note, I've put up a one-shot about Itachi and his mother so if any of you wanted to read it... that would be cool.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**So, I'm getting into the habit of thanking all my new reviewers via PM, but for those of you who signed anonymously...**

_**itachiuchiha21**_**: Thank you for reviewing! I know that you put in your review that you were just too lazy to log in, but... since this was your first time reviewing I decided to mention you as an anonymous reviewer.**

**I will send you a message as soon as you send me a review when you're logged in! **

_**Ling**_**: No idea if you have an account and just aren't signed in, but thanks for the review! And I'm glad you're interested.**

_**KiraraStar**_**: Cool name... Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it. ^^**

**Well, that's all for chapter two. I'm close to positive that I sent a message to everyone else. If I haven't... I'm very sorry! And feel free to PM me if you want to talk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Moving Sasuke into his house went surprisingly well after their little spat in the hospital.

At first Kakashi was surprised, but then he figured Sasuke would much rather spend the night with him than in the hospital.

Every time he looked at the teen he could see the gears turning. Sasuke had accepted the situation... and had been thinking of ways to get out of it ever since.

Once Sasuke had chucked his things into the guest bedroom and the two were in the kitchen it occurred to Kakashi that he had no idea what to do with Sasuke. The boy was sitting at the table with his arms folded, glaring out the window. And it wasn't even lunch time yet.

He could hardly send him out on a training excersize with Naruto. The two would tear each other apart. And he wouldn't stay with Sakura.

It was almost unsafe for him to be wandering around out in the forest even for training purposes. Not with Orochimaru sending ninja after him...

Yet, he couldn't exactly confine the boy to the house.

He had an idea... but it wasn't going to improve Sasuke's opinion of him any. It wasn't uncommon for a house to own a telephone, but Kakashi couldn't remember ever using his. I mean, think about it. He was a ninja. Jump across a couple rooftops or punch in a number on a telephone, you decide.

Sadly enough what happened next was the luckiest moment of his day. Gai picked up the phone.

"Hey." Kakashi said before Gai could start in on one of his long, unnecessarily drawn-out speeches. "Want to do me a favor?"

...

Five minutes later Kakashi was dropping Sasuke off at the training field. Gai's team was training there today and Sasuke was going to train with them. Well, sort of.

Gai's sort of training was very different from Kakashi's. Gai sent his team off to train on their own. From what he'd gathered this usually meant Neji and Tenten off on their own and Lee sticking around asking for help. Today, however, Lee would be sparring with Sasuke which Kakashi figured was much safer than having Naruto spar with Sasuke.

"I'll be back for you later." Kakashi told him cheerfully.

Sasuke glared at him and walked off. He didn't like the idea of Kakashi shuffling him off to other people who'd watch him just so he could get his 'errands' done. But he figured sparring with Lee would help him blow off a little steam...

...

Kakashi walked through the forest, figuring if he was ever going to get the chance to see Itachi it was now.

The clearing was up ahead.

Kakashi's brow furrowed as he got closer. Could the village really afford to have so many Anbu guarding one person?

He caught sight of Itachi through the trees before he was even in the clearing. The boy was leaning back against the bars of his cage, his face tilted up to the bright blue sky above.

Itachi looked up as soon as he got a foot closer, sensing the jonin's presence. The four Anbu standing guard at the four corners of the Uchiha's cell tensed the second Itachi became alert. Kakashi guessed that this was probably the most response anyone had gotten out of him all day. But Kakashi had also expected the boy to sense him drawing near. He wouldn't be deserving of his reputation if he hadn't.

Itachi locked eyes with him the minute he stepped into the clearing. It didn't surprise him that the prisoner had known who was coming. Their fight hadn't been too long ago. The elder Uchiha's eyes held wariness with a bit of underlying curiosity as to why the jonin had come to see him, but they betrayed nothing else.

Kakashi made sure his stance held no threat. It really didn't require much thought seeing as he meant the boy no harm. But for all Itachi knew he could've still been sore from their last encounter.

Kakashi went as far as to close his eye when he smiled at him. "Hi there." he greeted with the same cheerfulness he'd left Sasuke with.

Itachi nodded to him stiffly. "Hello."

Kakashi walked over and squatted down by the bars. The two stared into each others' eyes for a minute. From what Kakashi could read in Itachi's expression he could tell that he was just as hard to read as the younger man in front of him. Good.

It was Itachi that spoke first. "I apologize for any injuries you may have sustained from our battle."

"Apology accepted." Kakashi responded easily. This was interesting. He knew that Sasuke had been brought up with the same politeness... he just failed to use it anymore.

"I have nothing against you personally..." The older Uchiha continued slowly.

"That's good to know."

From Itachi's frown Kakashi could guess that the boy was more curious as to why he was here than he was sorry.

Kakashi's mind ran through all that had happened since yesterday.

The hidden scroll.

The dead Sound nin.

And the fact that Itachi was notorious for finishing out his missions.

Finally his mind rested on Sasuke's glare as he'd walked away.

He couldn't picture Itachi just giving up... but if he'd come to correct his mistakes...

Kakashi rose, ready to leave now that he had an answer.

Itachi watched him with a look that simply stated, that's it?

Kakashi was ready to leave him without a look back, but he stopped.

He wasn't sure why, but something made him turn back.

"You know," he said "Sometimes the stronger man is the one who turns his back on his duty in order to set right what he's done wrong."

For what Kakashi was sure was the first time in quite a few days, a smile tugged at the corners of Itachi's mouth.

"Thank you."

**Review please!**

**Sorry it took awhile for an update... holidays are busy and I realized I couldn't ignore my other stories and only update this one. :P**

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, well I've noticed a few things. **_

_**First off, you guys don't have to worry too much about liking the story, but hating the pairing because (at least for right now) there's way too much going on to really concentrate on pairings.**_

_**Second, I hadn't really planned for this to be so centered around Kakashi; it just worked out that way. So... if that drastically changes for a chapter or two, don't be surprised.**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_Sasuke let out a deep breath as he and Lee both got back into their respective fighting positions. He was getting a workout, that was for sure._

_But perhaps the greatest gift he got out of this was that he was way too focused on the battle to think of anything else._

_Lee was enjoying practice more than ever. Sasuke, who had already been quite good, had definitely gotten better. There was no way he would be taken down as easily as he was in the beginning of the Chunin exams._

_Also, Lee had noticed that Sasuke's Sharingan had matured. Now, the young Uchiha could trace his movements, not just his chakra. This gave him a bit of an advantage, but Lee always liked a challenge._

_Sasuke tensed, ready, as Lee came at him again._

_..._

_After his talk with Itachi, Kakashi headed over to the Hokage's meeting room._

_Tsunade gave him a look that Kakashi pretended not to notice. It wasn't surprising that he was the last one there._

_He saw Kurenai who gave him a disapproving look. Standing beside her was Asuma. Gai had left his team to practice without him, not that Lee and Sasuke would have noticed. And Iruka was standing in the back, slightly behind them. _

"_How nice of you to join us." Tsunade said sarcastically._

_Even though Kakashi actually had a legible excuse this time he said nothing. He took his place beside Gai._

_Refocusing, Tsunade cleared her throat. "Anyway, for those of you who haven't heard, we have Itachi Uchiha in custody."_

_Asuma, Kurenai, and Iruka all looked surprised; Gai and Kakashi just nodded._

_"Have you had him interrogated yet?" Iruka asked at the exact same time Kurenai inquired, "Has the death sentence been given?"_

_Tsunade held up her hand, stopping the stream of questions that was sure to follow. _

_"However," she continued, "this is not what I've brought you here to discuss."_

_Before she could go on Kakashi raised his _hand. "Yes?" she asked, annoyed.

"Don't you think you should explain everything before we continue?"

Tsunade sighed and brought a beat-up scroll out of her desk. "Coming from the one who was informed first, yet showed up last." she muttered.

"Coming from the person who wants fair judgment." Kakashi said evenly.

Tsunade held the scroll out and Asuma, who was standing directly in front of her took it. Iruka and Kurenai looked over his shoulder as he undid the clasp and unrolled it.

The room was silent even after everyone had finished reading what was inside.

"You're kidding." Iruka said finally. He looked appalled.

"I wish I was." responded the Hokage.

Asuma clicked his tongue in frustration. "This sure makes Itachi's punishment a lot more difficult to decide."

"It's not Itachi we're here to discuss." she said again. "What are we going to do with Sasuke?"

Kurenai sighed. "I know this sounds awful, but it almost seems as if we'd be better off simply executing the both of them."

"You can't be serious!" Iruka blurted out.

Kakashi was obviously angry, but he kept his voice level. "Except it isn't nearly as simple as you make it out to be because we have no excuses to execute them."

Kurenai sent an angry look his way. "Traitors breed traitors, Kakashi! And besides, no matter what way you look at it, Itachi's in the wrong. And Sasuke isn't in much better of a position."

"Well," Iruka said "information-wise Itachi could be useful, though he won't be getting off scot-free. And Sasuke didn't really do anything..." This last part seemed a bit half-hearted.

Kurenai turned on him next. "That's debatable! Iruka, you and Kakashi are the only ones in this room who doesn't have students who are seriously injured thanks to Sasuke's reckless actions. Some of those wounds were nearly fatal!"

Asuma put a hand on her shoulder. "Stop." he told her. "We're here to debate not to argue."

"He's right." Kakashi was a bit surprised. Sure he'd been deep in thought, but Gai had never been quiet this long. Now he had everyone's attention. "Perhaps we should just take this one step at a time. Interrogate Itachi, then go from there."

Tsunade nodded, thoughtful. "Yes." she said finally. "Thank you all for coming. I simply wanted to know all of your opinions on the matter before I made my decision."

The jonin and Iruka nodded and headed for the door.

"Kakashi." the Hokage called. "Could you stay for a moment. I'd like to talk to you about something."

Kakashi stayed where he was as they left the room, shutting the door behind them. "Yes?"

"Though I should chew you out for being late, I'm not going to. I have a job for you. About halfway through this little meeting it occurred to me that there's someone else who should probably be here."

...

As Kakashi closed the door behind him he almost literally ran into Kurenai who was coming back.

They nodded to each other, stiffly. It could be a while before they forgot what had just happened.

Kakashi walked around the corner and saw Asuma leaning back against the wall, cigarette lit, waiting for Kurenai no doubt.

Kakashi raised a hand to him. "Hey."

"Long time no see."

Kakashi was about to walk away when Asuma called back, "Hey, Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Look, Sasuke's a good kid, but... just don't let your affection for the boy get in the way of your judgment."

Kakashi nodded, slightly. Then he continued on.

...

"WHAT! YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT!"

Kakashi winced. Anko was taking this about as well as Gai had.

"...Yes..."

"Huh... Who woulda thought?"

"..."

**Review please! ^^**

**Well, I should probably say now that you guys should beware of spoilers because I'm adding things that actually happened into this story and the plot of this story is moving much faster than the original Naruto plot does...**

**So, I don't own Naruto, and I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**For anyone that's wondering, I do have all the pairings figured out, I'm just not going to share them yet because, like I said, that isn't really what this story is focusing on right now. But feel free to guess if you want! ;)**

**Chapter Six**

Ibiki was sure something was wrong. He'd never gone through such an easy interrogation session. There wasn't even any torture involved! Itachi had answered each and every question, looking him right in the eyes.

The only thing to do now was to see if he'd been telling the truth. Ibiki wasn't too proud to admit that half of the time he couldn't tell whether the Uchiha was being truthful or not. He'd simply continued with the questions.

This had been about five minutes ago. A few members of the Anbu had come to lead Itachi back to where he was being kept, making sure to do so without any of the villagers seeing him of course.

"So, how did it go?"

Ibiki looked over and saw Tsunade walking toward him.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Incredibly easily." He led her into the chamber so he could report the details.

**...**

A girl with long, purple hair kicked back in her chair and removed the mask that marked her as one of the elite Anbu Black Ops.

Her next sound was something between a groan and a sigh. "I just don't get it! This doesn't make any sense..." That was definitely a grumble.

"Calm down, Yugao." A younger man, but also an Anbu member, sat down across from her. Osamu had just recently been upped the ranks to the Anbu position.

Yugao sent him a look, wondering just where the standards had gone for who was promoted to this level and who was kept back. Osamu had a tendency of thinking the world truly was black and white. He just didn't seem to understand that a good guy could have a bad side, or vice versa. To him you were either one or the other.

Yugao was fairly calm, but she couldn't stop thinking. Twenty-two now, Yugao had ascended the ranks fairly quickly, attaining the level of an Anbu Black Op by the time she was seventeen.

"So he isn't as smart as everyone thought he was." Osamu continued. "I'd bet that we would've caught him and dragged his sorry ass back to this village and had him executed any day now. He probably just thought it would be safer to turn himself in."

Yugao shook her head, still thinking. She got the feeling that no matter what the experts came up with, there would always be holes in the story. It didn't help her frustration any that she knew that _she _was one of the experts. Her peers were still waiting for her view on things.

She was thinking back to one of her earlier mission, back when she'd first received her mask. She felt that she hadn't had the right to say anything, being the newest on the team and all, but some of the older members hadn't seemed too thrilled at some thirteen-year-old kid was the one leading their mission.

But that was before they'd seen what Itachi Uchiha could do in battle. The kid was amazing... and that was an understatement.

But more importantly, she was remembering the return home...

**... Flashback...**

_Yugao's parents owned a small apartment near the edge of the Leaf Village, but it wasn't nearly as far out as the Uchiha's estate._

_Every other member had headed their separate ways. So now it was only her and the young team leader._

_For the most part their walk had been silent, but as they neared the more secluded section of the village Itachi spoke up._

"_It's okay to be nervous on your first mission." he told her. "Not that my father would agree." he added quietly._

_Yugao stiffened at being addressed. She ran through her performance in her mind. Had she frozen up any? Not that she could think of. But had she let others do a lot of the work if they stepped in to help her? Maybe a little. But she hadn't thought she'd done that badly._

_It wasn't as if she'd never had assassination missions before, but this was her first mission as one of the elite._

"_I'm sorry." she answered him, not sure what else to say. "I'll do better next time."_

_He shrugged as if it didn't matter. But then why bring it up? On the other hand, no matter how well she did she would always pale in comparison to him. No matter how hard she worked, this kid, four years her junior, would always be infinitely better. _

_But she'd noticed that none of the squad members talked to him. The most he got was a nod or a "yes sir" if he was giving orders. Yugao had almost considered saying something to him, but then she figured he didn't need it. They were together to kill someone, not to make friends. Besides, what a way to look weak, she'd reasoned. So she hadn't said a thing._

_Still, she wondered if it bothered him. _

_Just then they walked by the Uchiha estate. Or, at least she did. He headed for the entrance. But just then the huge door marking the entrance creaked open and a small dark head poked through._

"_Nii-san!" it called excitedly._

_This was the first, and only time since, that Yugao saw Itachi Uchiha smile._

**...End Flashback...**

Yugao stood up and replaced her mask, ready to head out once more.

"There's just got to be more to this..." she muttered.

...

Around the time that this happened Kakashi and Gai headed back to the training grounds to let Lee and Sasuke know it was okay to stop.

But when they got there Lee and Sasuke were sitting with their back against trees, drinking out of their water bottles.

Kakashi was just going to let Sasuke know that it was time to leave, but Gai had other plans.

"Lee!"

Lee was on his feet literally not a second after Gai had made their presence known.

"What are you doing resting! You're wasting your youth! Come! Join me in 200 laps around the village!"

"YES SIR!"

And they were off.

Sasuke stared after them as he got up and slowly walked over to his own sensei. Kakashi thought he heard Sasuke mutter something under his breath about the two of them having "issues".

Kakashi almost snorted. _Look who's talking_, he thought.

"How long did you two practice?" Kakashi asked once his student had finally made his way over.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, trying to figure out if this was some sort of cross-examination no doubt. Finally, he said, "I'm not doing it."

Kakashi's eyes strayed to the path Gai and Lee had taken off in, sure this was what he'd meant. "I never asked you to." he responded easily. _And I sure as hell am not exercising with those two, _he added in his thoughts.

Without another word the two began walking in the direction of Kakashi's apartment. The sun was just setting.

"So," Kakashi said "How would you feel about joining Gai's team for their mission tomorrow?" _Not that you have a choice..._

Sasuke just looked at him. "Why?" On the inside he was seriously considering this. He couldn't think of anything better to do tomorrow and Gai's team he didn't really have a problem with. There was always Lee, but he was manageable and at least he wouldn't be stuck dealing with Kiba or Ino, who both deeply annoyed him. Plus he wasn't too keen on seeing Naruto or Sakura at the moment.

"Well, it just so happens that I have something to do tomorrow, and team 7's kind of on hold right now."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Well, that's kind of what happens when you try to murder your team mate."

After a moment Sasuke nodded. Kakashi wondered if he'd really forgotten, after all, that had been what Sasuke had been working toward, basically.

There night went pretty well, though they didn't really speak to each other again after that.

...

The next morning Sasuke woke up to a silent house. Not that Kakashi was exactly loud, but there was just something obvious about emptiness. It made Sasuke shudder; he knew that feeling all too well.

He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. On the table was a not written in his sensei's handwriting.

**Sasuke,**

**I'm out on a mission with the other jonin. I'm sure you can find breakfast if you want it.**

**Gai's team meets at 8 if you've decided to join them.**

**-Kakashi.**

Sasuke just stared at it for a moment. Was it really this easy? After all that fuss over 'supervising' him, Kakashi just left?

Ignoring breakfast, Sasuke got dressed, slowly, and walked outside. He began to stroll around the village, not really going anywhere specific.

Every once in a while he'd look over his shoulder, feeling a bit paranoid. Was there really no one watching him?

But, surprising even himself, Sasuke found that where he ended up wasn't even anywhere close to the village exit, or entrance depending on how you looked at it.

When Sasuke looked up, out of his trance, he found himself in front of the academy.

Not too sure why, he walked through the entrance. This was another eerily quiet place. Being Saturday, there were no classes in session.

Sasuke walked along the corridor to his old classroom, and, still not completely sure what he was doing, opened the door.

When he stepped inside he saw Iruka sitting at his desk, grading papers. Iruka looked up when his former student entered his classroom, but Sasuke paid him no mind, instead walking over to the big windows.

"Sasuke." Iruka said, a bit surprised. "Good morning."

"Ohayo." Sasuke greeted quietly.

Iruka watched him for a moment, but when Sasuke didn't look his way he returned back to his work.

Sasuke was still staring out into the grounds where Iruka had taken their class out to do some physical training. Sasuke had never really looked out these windows. Unlike quite a few people he could mention, Sasuke had actually put time into focusing on his classwork.

Sasuke put his hand to the glass for a moment then turned his back to the window, not sure what to do next.

"How have you been?" Iruka asked, not looking up from his paperwork. Sasuke seemed a little out of it. Iruka wondered if this came from a sleepless night.

Sasuke shrugged. But he had this how-do-you-think look on his face. "Okay, I guess." he said finally.

This was it for their conversation. Sasuke glanced at the clock. It was only 7:30. He sighed then headed out to meet with Gai's team.

...

Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Anko in place of Kurenai who was off doing god-knows-what stood a bit away from the Akatsuki base. Or, the old one.

This one was currently abandoned. Either they'd guessed of the betrayal, or Itachi was screwing with them and had somehow found a way to get the message across that they needed to vacate the area.

Kakashi sighed. They'd already checked the place. There was absolutely no sign of the organization. Not even a single trap left for them.

Kakashi hadn't been expecting much else. He'd been able to tell from the moment they set eyes on the place.

It made him shudder.

There was just something obvious about emptiness.

**Review please! **

**So, I've been slacking a bit on thanking the reviewers, but I really do love you guys!**

**Sooo...**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

_**UchihaItachi21: **_**We've talked, so that's cool... Yeah, sorry, but it may be a little while before Sasuke and Itachi meet. There's just too much that needs to get done first.**

_**RedEyed Wolf-2nd: **_**Glad you like the story! (I think I've PM'd you...) Yeah, Sasuke isn't going to take hearing Itachi's back very well...**

_**Sasuke-Fan-723: **_**Yeah... there isn't too much to say to that. I'm glad you love the story. ^^ **

_**troublesforherx: **_**I'm a fan of endings. :) I like to make them dramatic/meaningful/suspenseful.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**SkyeandMax: **_**First off, your story is amazing, and I truly hope that people are reading this so that they go check it out. But if anyone asks me for a good Naruto story, believe me, I'll recommend yours.**

_**UchihaItachi21: **_**I'm sorry you don't get the chapter... Feel free to PM me if there's anything specific you want explained.**

_**Sasuke-Fan-723: **_**You have now gotten more! :) Sadly, I don't know how long it will take for the next update.**

_**troublesforherx: **_**Oh, absolutely! I'd be leading the riot if the village decided to hurt Sasuke or Itachi!**

**And last but not least...**

_**Sasuke's Pal: **_**Yay! Another new reviewer! (I think I PM'd you as well.) Again, I'm glad you like the story. Also, I like your profile picture. If you drew that yourself, you're a much more talented artist than I am. ^^'**

**I don't own Naruto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unless something happens while I'm writing it, this will probably be one of the shortest chapters in the story.**

**It's sort of like a mini-chapter! :D**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Sasuke and Gai's team parted ways after their D-rank mission of weeding some old man's garden. D-rank missions weren't exactly enjoyable, but they gave one a lot of time to think.

Sasuke still wasn't sure what to make of Gai's team.

Annoying as he could be, Sasuke found that he sort of liked doing missions with Rock Lee. Lee worked hard and never complained.

Neji he could tolerate. Sasuke noticed that Neji seemed much more agreeable than he had been before the Chunin exams. He wondered what had changed.

Tenten didn't bother him. If he had to work with a girl he would much rather work with one who wasn't "in love" with him. Tenten had, however, fallen hard for Neji. But, though it was noticeable, she hid it much better than Sakura ever had.

The sun was just setting. Sasuke wondered if Kakashi was back yet. He continued his stroll around the village. If anyone wanted him they could come find him.

"Sasuke!"

Mentally, he groaned. Couldn't she tell he wasn't interested? Because, what else could Sakura possibly want?

Grudgingly, he turned as she hurried to catch up with him. When she caught her breath she said, "I was wondering if you'd come with me? There's something I'd like to show you."

Sasuke hesitated. At least the word "date" hadn't been mentioned. He couldn't exactly give her the "I'm busy" excuse and, really, did he have anything better to do?

"Fine." he sighed.

She beamed at him, grabbed his hand, and began to pull him across the village.

...

The two of them ended near the outskirts of the village. Sasuke found himself staring at the entrance of where the Uchiha clan had once resided.

Why would she want to bring him here?

She let go of his hand.

"Sasuke?" she said quietly. "When I was really little my parents split up. They used to switch off so that one week I'd stay with my mom, the next I'd be with my dad."

Sasuke listened silently, waiting for her story to get to the point.

"But then," she continued "My dad got very sick. I'd just turned six when he died."

Sasuke was sure she'd had to endure many "I'm sorry"s with this story. He didn't burden her with another one.

"My dad was a great ninja even though he never did anything spectacular to make himself famous. He's the reason I joined the academy even if I was pretty pathetic at first.

"The day you left, I went back to his old apartment for the first time since he died. I couldn't believe it was still empty. But even after all this time it still smelled like him... I got inside and I just started sobbing. It was like losing him all over again."

Sasuke stiffened, wondering if she was going to start crying _now_.

She reopened her eyes and looked at him. "But I needed that. Sasuke, you said you wanted to restore your clan."

Sasuke ignored her blush.

"I can't imagine you've been back here too often. And I doubt you plan on restoring your clan in your apartment."

And with that she left him.

What was it with people telling him he needed 'supervising' and then just leaving?

But he hadn't missed her point. It would be better for him to dull the pain now.

Sasuke sighed and took the first step forward.

**Review please!**

**Sakura has never really been one of my favorite characters. This is probably because she is the only main character that they really give no background or character depth on.**

**(Besides Tenten, but Tenten doesn't really count.)**

**I mean, even Karin got a back-story. And nobody likes Karin!**

**I don't own Naruto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Epic SPOILERS! for those of you who haven't seen this yet in Shippuden)**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Nothing had changed since the last time Sasuke had walked through here. He shuddered. It was a literal ghost town.

Sasuke had learned to avoid unnecessary pain. So he knew it was a bad idea when he was drawn to his old house. But he went forward anyway.

Without hesitation he pulled open the door and stepped inside.

Then he froze. It all came rushing back just as Sakura had predicted.

He could see his brother sitting on the porch, getting ready to leave. His mother turning from what she was doing at the kitchen sink to greet him. His father walking down the hallway, giving him the briefest of nods as a younger him walked past.

Sasuke was already breathing heavily. This is stupid... he thought. I haven't even done anything.

But he was overcome by a sudden sense of panic. He began walking, then running, subconsciously following the path he'd taken that night.

He threw open the door to his mother and father's bedroom the first few tears falling down his face before he could even realize what they were.

Sasuke tried to calm himself as everything shifted slightly out of focus. At first he thought it was just the tears until he realized how dizzy he was. What was wrong with him?

But before he could come up with an answer he slowly slid to the floor.

...

Kakashi opened the door to his apartment, just having finished relaying his version of the details of the mission to the Fifth Hokage. It was a tradition of sorts that the Third had started, hearing everyone's accounts. He supposed it helped her sort out what had really happened. After all, it wasn't uncommon for one person to spot something that no one else had.

He found the place empty. So maybe Sasuke had read the note and taken his advice after all. But where was he now?

With a sigh Kakashi stepped back outside and didn't get more than a few steps away before he ran into Gai.

Kakashi waved to him and the other jonin stopped.

"Did Sasuke join your team for their mission today?"

"Yes! Another mission successfully completed!"

"Do you happen to know where he is now?"

"No. They went their own ways afterwards. Do you care to join me for training?"

Training? So soon after a mission? "Uh, no thanks."

"Well, anytime you change your mind you know where to find me!"

Actually, Kakashi wasn't too sure of this. He didn't know if Gai had any places he regularly hung out. But if you were looking for him he always just seemed to be there... It was kind of creepy in a way.

"Right... Oh, by the way, I forgot to ask. Do you know what Kurenai was doing today?"

Gai was quiet for a minute. (A whole minute! Kakashi had never been more surprised.) The two of them watched a woman with a baby in a stroller and a toddler at her side walk past.

"Well, she's going to be out of action for a little while if you know what I mean."

Kakashi just looked at him, glanced back at the lady and her children which Gai was now watching.

"No kidding..." he said finally. Interesting. He'd been waiting for Kurenai and Asuma to hook up.

Kakashi turned and began walking away. He had an idea where Sasuke was. "Thanks, Gai." he called over his shoulder "I'll see you later."

"Definitely!"

Kakashi kind of hoped this didn't mean that he would go looking for him...

...

It was almost dark out when Kakashi arrived at the Uchiha's little town. Living in there really must have been like having your own little town.

Kakashi knew where to go. He found Sasuke's house with ease and found that the door was open. A sure sign that he was in the same place.

When he got to the right room he found his student lying on the floor on his side.

Sasuke was slightly breathless and he didn't seem able to get his eyes to focus properly.

Kakashi bent down and picked him up. Sasuke tried to fight him a bit halfheartedly. But in the end he succumbed to being carried.

Once back at his apartment Kakashi lay Sasuke down in the guest room and then he left to go get some sleep himself.

_The Next Morning_

When Kakashi got up Sasuke was already awake. He was still lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He looked miserable, but much better than last night.

Kakashi had spoken to Tsunade and she said that, though he looked much better, Sasuke was still recovering and an emotional overload was the last thing he needed. Whether she was talking about what had happened the night before or what was about to happen he couldn't be sure, but he had to get this over with now.

"Hey."

Sasuke's eyes slid over to him as he walked into the room.

Kakashi sat down at the edge of Sasuke's bed, feeling more like his father than he ever had before and the boy didn't protest.

"I think we need to talk."

Sasuke nodded and sat up his eyes were still a bit blank, but he was listening.

"What do you know about the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack on the Leaf Village?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, but Kakashi wasn't going to continue until he got a response.

"It happened almost thirteen years ago and the Fourth Hokage died when he sealed it away..."

"Yes." That was basically the story in a nutshell. It wasn't necessary for him to know how Naruto played into that story. Not yet anyway.

"Sasuke, what I'm about to tell you next Tsunade doesn't want you to know."

Sasuke looked up at him. Silence...

"Have you ever wondered why such a prestigious clan wasn't in the heart of the village? You wouldn't know the difference, because you had always grown up there. But your clan wasn't exiled to the edge of the Leaf until soon after the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "But why? How are those two even... connected?"

"You wouldn't think they would be, would you? But, suspicion is naturally drawn to powerful things. Your clan was around back when the Hidden Leaf Village was first being created. One thing being done differently may have resulted in an Uchiha being the First Hokage."

Kakashi was drawing it out, just a bit, but at the same time Sasuke needed to know this in order for everything to make sense.

"Really?" His voice was dead, but he was interested.

Kakashi nodded. "So it's reasonable to say that the leaders of your clan may have been a little... bitter towards the First and the Second. Your clan had never openly defied any rules the village made or showed any hatred, but the suspicion of a takeover was there."

Sasuke finally seemed to be contemplating this. "So... they blamed the attack... on us?"

"Yes."

"But... they had no proof!" Sasuke wasn't even bordering on anger yet, but he could see how this was unfair. Though, he seemed a bit nervous. Hope was hidden in his last words. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what came next.

"Not for that, no. But the Uchiha clan was banished to the outskirts of the village where the Anbu could keep an eye on them."

"So... did they find anything?" he asked hesitantly. Then he shook his head, finally waking up. "No. They couldn't have! We weren't hiding anything."

The look in Kakashi's eyes silenced him. "Sasuke, I want you to know now that Tsunade and I have gone to great lengths to find out what we could about what happened to your clan. Tsunade has questioned the village elders profusely, and we've found quite a few old messages from the Third Hokage."

"Messages?" he asked quietly.

"If your clan was bitter before," Kakashi continued "they were furious now. Furious to the point where they really did plan a takeover."

"What?" Sasuke's voice was barely audible; his eyes were wide.

"Your father, head of the clan, was in the center of it all. He ordered your older brother to keep an eye on the village. He would be the Uchiha clan's inside eye. A spy."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't! But, then why had it been so important for Itachi to be an Anbu so soon? His father didn't have to make such a big deal about him attending the mission the day of his entrance ceremony. His brother was ridiculously talented, the Anbu would have accepted him at any time.

"Sasuke. Do you know what a double agent is?"

Sasuke nodded, still trying to sort this out in his head. "A double agent is someone who pretends to spy for one organization, but is really working for said organization and has been ordered to spy on the other organization."

Kakashi nodded. It was a confusing definition, but it was basically right.

"Sasuke, your generation has never seen what a true war is. Both of my team mates died in the Third Great Ninja War. The Nine-Tailed Fox's attack marked the end of that. Your brother saw dozens die by the time he was five years old."

Sasuke waited patiently, wanting his teacher to get to the point soon.

"Can you imagine what that might do to a person? It would make them peace-loving and prone to wanting to do whatever they could to avoid another war. Your brother was no acception."

Sasuke snorted. Itachi? Peace-loving? "If he was so into peace, why did he wipe out our entire family?" Sasuke clenched the blankets in his fists. His voice shook.

"Have you been listening to what I've said?"

But instead of explaining this further Kakashi continued right where he'd left off. "As you know, your brother was admitted as an Anbu Black Op by the time he was thirteen. He was very loyal to this village. If your father's coup d'etat of the Leaf Village had gone through it would have sent this whole place into turmoil. Your clan was strong enough to start a Civil War between the Leaf Village. So the Anbu Black Ops ordered him to spy on his own clan as soon as they caught sent of it."

"Itachi was... a double agent?"

"Yes." said his teacher, pleased that he was finally getting it.

"Once it was confirmed, Itachi was ordered to annihilate the entire Uchiha Clan."

Suddenly, Sasuke was freezing, then he couldn't feel anything. "No... That's not possible! I don't believe you!"

There's a certain pain in tearing down the walls of someone who's worked so hard to put them up. The fact that his normally stoic student was full-out screaming at him was proof that Kakashi had done just this.

"It's not possible." Sasuke continuing, trying to convince himself it seemed. "Because... why would I still be alive?" Sasuke seemed a little relieved and triumphant now that he'd found his answer.

Kakashi crossed his arms. "It's called love. Before that night did you ever doubt that your older brother loved you? Have you bothered to remember that far back?"

Sasuke shook his head violently. "Itachi didn't love me! He murdered everyone I ever cared about!"

"He was ordered to." Kakashi repeated. "I can't begin to imagine the emotional pain he went through in those last few months... But he couldn't kill you. He couldn't make himself... And he's been protecting you all along."

Whatever protest Sasuke had been about to spew out died in his throat. He stumbled on his next word. "P-protect?"

Kakashi nodded gravely. "The Third Hokage and the village elders were the only four who knew what really happened, until now that is. As soon as the deed was done Itachi rushed to the Third, who'd been against the plan from the beginning, and made him swear to protect you."

He let Sasuke take this in. Or at least try to. He was still shaking violently and wouldn't look at him.

"Itachi showing up in the village when the Third died was no coincidence. After all, what was to stop the village elders from getting someone to finish the mission that Itachi hadn't once the Third was dead? Itachi needed them to know he was still here."

"SHUT UP! Just SHUT... UP! It's not true! None of it is!" Sasuke slowly curled into the fetal position, sobbing.

Kakashi got up and put a hand on his back. Sasuke shrugged him off the first time and ignored him the second.

The jonin left the boy after that. Kakashi had been considering telling him that Itachi was in the village, but after that, he decided it could definitely wait.

He would be keeping a close watch on him, but for the moment Sasuke needed to be alone.

_Meanwhile..._

"Sakura!"

She turned and saw Lee waving at her.

"Hi, Lee. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, and Neji is better too! We were assigned a C-rank mission the other day to take care of some bandits."

"Really?" She asked, surprised "So soon?"

"Yes. It was a success, but for some reason Tenten's seemed upset ever since."

"Really?"

So, having nothing better to do Sakura went to go find Tenten. Tenten was not upset. She was pissed.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked when she found her violently flinging weapons at a target. She even missed a few of them; that's how you could tell she was really upset.

"Stupid Neji!" she grunted. "Whether or not you're a man or woman in battle doesn't matter!"

Sakura frowned. "No, it doesn't. Why does Neji think so?"

"AGH!" She yelled in frustration, chucking the rest of her shuriken in random directions. "He keeps telling me he doesn't, but he never treats me the same when we're out on a mission!"

Nodding, Sakura took all this in. It was a shame they were suddenly not getting along. Everyone was expecting Neji and Tenten to live out the whole 'happy ever after' ending.

Sighing, Sakura walked away as Tenten continued.

Maybe it wasn't a big thing compared to everything else that was going on around it, but she just hoped that not every part of her normal life was going to fall to pieces.

**Review please! **

**Now, to thank the reviewers:**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

_**SkyeandMax: **_**Thanks! I've been trying to keep them in character. ^^' I'm especially worried about how that turned out in this chapter.**

_**Sasuke-Fan-723: **_**Yeah, I'm a fan of flashbacks...**

_**troublesforher: **_**Oh my god, I absolutely loved the episodes/chapters where they showed Sasuke and Itachi's past! *fangirl squeal***

_**Mar-VIII- **_**Hooray for first-time reviewers! Really? Sasuke's one of my favorite characters. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story!**

_**Sasuke's Pal: **_**Hooray for updates! :) I know I've talked to you...**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

_**princessofd: **_**I'm glad you like the story. (What is 'd'?)**

_**Mar-VIII: **_**Yes, it was short, but only because there really wasn't anything else I needed to put in that chapter...**

_**AuroratheFallenAngel: **_**Hmm... haven't heard from you in a while...**

_**snakebite3: **_**I did another chapter! :) And you have a profile picture now...**

_**SkyeandMax: **_**That's okay, I fail at updating too! (Hmm... this is not a good example of that though...)**

_**Sasuke-Fan-723: **_**One of the many reasons I'm not announcing the major pairings until later. Well, except for KurenaixAsuma. That's the only one I've put in for sure.**

_**Fawn: **_**Yes. :( Karin got a backstory.**

_**troublesforherx: **_**Well... I think I just epically failed at a tearjerker... unless you found this sad... but I didn't.**

_**Sasuke's Pal: **_**Here's to hoping you love the rest of them too! :)**

**I don't own Naruto! **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Sasuke fell back asleep not long after Kakashi told him everything.

It made sense. The man was no doctor, but he could tell Sasuke was exhausted.

Kakashi didn't leave the house for the rest of the day.

Sometimes he'd watch his student wake from various nightmares from the doorway. But Sasuke never seemed to notice him. And he always went right back to sleep afterwards.

Along with not being a doctor, Kakashi also wasn't too qualified at cooking. So he didn't take it as any big insult when Sasuke decided to pass on dinner.

Finally, around ten-o-clock when he hoped the boy had fallen asleep for good that night Kakashi headed out. While he'd done nearly nothing all day there were certain errands that were better not saved till morning.

Kakashi passed through Itachi's prison area first. But it was only a brief glance this time.

Itachi seemed to share the same consciousness as his brother, but Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if he knew he was there.

Once through with this task Kakashi made his way to Tsunade's office.

She was just finishing up for the day when he entered. Working late made up for her coming in late... to Tsunade anyway.

He nodded to her. "Lady Fifth."

"Kakashi. Nice timing. I've been wanting to talk to you."

"First, I just think you should know... that I told Sasuke everything."

For a moment she just looked at him. Then her features morphed into something between annoyance and anger. "You did what! Kakashi!" she scolded "Sasuke's going to have enough trouble recovering as it is! We don't need him all riled up!"

"And we can't keep him in the dark forever." Kakashi said as evenly as he could.

Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose for a second. Then she looked up and tried to be a bit more calm.

"The problem is it's dangerous to put him through so many traumatic procedures at once. Kakashi, his curse seal was broken during the fight. You'll need to reseal it and soon. I'm worried how his body will react from all the stress it has been put under. The emotional and the physical problems may just be too much. You saw what happened when he went back to the old Uchiha compound. It just shut down."

"Sasuke will be fine." Kakashi assured her. But inside he'd promised himself something else. The kid was not dying on his watch.

Tsunade shook her head, eyes closed, thinking. "I hope he will be. But this was an issue with Lee too. Both he and Sasuke have a tendency of pushing themselves too hard. His seal needs to be redone in two days tops."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll see how he's feeling tomorrow." For now he would hope Sasuke felt well enough to get out of bed tomorrow.

He turned away, about to return home when another thought struck him.

He turned back to face the Hokage. "How is Naruto's seal doing?"

"I'm not sure the exact damage on that, but I'm having him brought in so I can reseal that one myself."

Kakashi nodded and left. With Iruka and Tsunade looking after him Naruto was in good hands. He could only wonder, how good were the hands that were taking care of Sasuke?

...

When he returned to his apartment he was surprised to find Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of steaming tea in his hands.

Kakashi glanced at the clock. It was nearly eleven-thirty.

Sasuke looked terrible. There were bags under his eyes though he'd slept a lot of the day. He was paler than usual and he seemed to be in a foul mood. But, hey, what else was new?

Kakashi sat down across from him. "Feeling better?" Why ask? It was obvious Sasuke still felt like shit...

The young Uchiha scowled at him. "Where were you?" he demanded.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke seemed to notice then that it had come out a lot more childish than he'd intended it to.

He stood, leaving his tea on the table. "Never mind." he grumbled "I'm going back to bed."

His teacher watched him go.

...

The next morning Sasuke didn't get up much later than he did.

It was about seven when the boy made his way into the kitchen.

He sat down at the table. After a moment he noticed what was in front of him.

Hearing him get up, Kakashi had made him a new cup of tea. Sasuke just stared at it for a moment. Then, tentatively, he brought the cup to his lips.

Kakashi watched him. He wondered how much effort it was taking for him to look this normal. Well, not normal exactly. Sasuke still seemed a bit tired. But he looked a lot more like the sulking teen Kakashi had come to know and love.

Wait a minute, love? No way, it was just an expression, right.

Well, in a lot of ways he did think of Sasuke as his son, didn't he?

Ugh, it was too soon after waking up for him to be thinking this deep.

"Is everything alright?" The quiet inquiry arrived from his breakfast companion.

Kakashi nodded briskly then he said, "I need to take you back to the hospital today."

Sasuke gave him a suspicious look. He looked ready to leap up and bolt at any second.

"Your curse mark," Kakashi explained "It needs to be resealed."

Sasuke seemed to relax just a little. He placed a hand over the mark on his neck and shuddered slightly though he tried not to show it.

Kakashi made sure they both had something to eat and then student and teacher set off for the hospital.

...

Sakura had not heard of what her 'good deed' had done to her team mate, but other news had traveled quickly.

Ino of course had known before she had, and that's who'd told her. It was nice to be her friend again. Sakura had forgotten how much she'd missed her friend right after she'd cut things off.

During her morning walk, Sakura ran into Shikamaru.

"Hey." She waved.

He waved and walked over. She got the feeling that the only reason the lazy Chunin was up so early was that his mom had forced him awake.

"Hi, Sakura." he said flatly.

"Congratulations." she told her.

Shikamaru sighed and looked down, blushing slightly. "So stupid..." he muttered.

"I mean, seriously, why would they want me to be the godfather? It's not like I'd be any good at it..."

But Sakura could see that he looked a little pleased.

She smiled as he walked away. Maybe the world would right itself after all.

...

The nurses were expecting them when Kakashi and Sasuke walked in.

One of them quickly directed them to a back room.

Sasuke sat down in the center. He seemed to cringe slightly each time Kakashi put down a new marking. And seeing as there were a lot of markings... it began to look a little like spastic twitching.

Kakashi looked down at him sympathetically. Sasuke had felt the pain of the sealing once before. He could be too keen on experiencing it again.

Which was exactly why Kakashi gave him no warning before forcing his chakra down onto the mark.

Sasuke screamed then shuddered once when it was over before losing consciousness.

...

Naruto's sealing had gone decidedly better.

Of course, Naruto had been fully healed whereas Sasuke had not, but still, the pain wasn't nearly as bad.

The seal holding the nine-tailed fox was as in bad of a shape as Tsunade had expected. She'd just needed to reinforce it a bit.

Naruto was now sitting on the bench just outside his room.

Grandma Tsunade was still inside, talking to Iruka who'd been watching over him for the past few days.

When Iruka came out he smiled down at the blond who only gave him a half-hearted attempt at a smile back.

The teacher sat down next to the boy and gave him a worried glance. At first Naruto had been ecstatic to be staying with him. But as the days went on... he begun to act more and more solemn.

Iruka nudged his shoulder. "What's up?"

Naruto just shrugged not looking at him.

"Come on, what's wrong?"

"It's just... something Sasuke said during the battle."

Iruka sighed, trying to think up a good way to explain what was going on with his friend.

"Look, Naruto... Sasuke's got a lot going on right now..."

"We were talking about how I don't know what it's like to lose my parents because I never knew them." he continued as if Iruka had never spoken.

Naruto's former teacher gave him a sad smile. "At least that's one pain you'll never have to know."

Naruto's hand clenched into a fist onto his knee.

"Why though? Why don't I know?" Naruto's voice rose a bit and he seemed a little angry.

"I mean," Naruto looked up and Iruka saw that he had tears in his eyes. "I know I wasn't just dropped out of the sky! And there's no record of my parents ever dieing in the stupid nine-tailed fox attack!"

Iruka was a little surprised. He hadn't known that Naruto had been searching for his parents in the first place.

"So where are they? What have they been doing all these years?" His tears began to fall. "I mean, what kind of people just leave their kid somewhere and take off?"

By this point Naruto was too choked up to continue.

Not quite knowing what to say Iruka pulled him into a hug and let him cry.

**Read and Review!**

**Finally, I found time to get this up. :)**

**I don't own Naruto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sakura was sure that she would go insane soon.

The reason? Pure and simple, boredom.

Team Seven's missions had been put on hold for the time being. And who knew how long 'for the time being' could last.

When Sakura had nothing to do she got fidgety. When she had nothing to do for long periods of time she started snapping at people.

She'd already bitten off Ino's head, and, taking into consideration Ino's personality, she figured the blond could use some time to cool off before they spent any amount of time together again.

Tenten was too busy because Team Gai had been taking on twice as many missions to compensate for her own team's lack of action. Plus, she didn't talk to Tenten that much, so spending time with her could get a little awkward.

Lee had always been way too nice to deal with her right now.

Hinata would only back further and further into her shell if the pinkette lost it on her and she definitely didn't need that!

After that Sakura Haruno realized that she really wasn't too close to anyone else in the rookie nine.

Added on top of that was another layer of worry.

She'd heard through the grapevine of her coworkers that Sasuke was once again confined to a hospital bed. Only this time not only did she have no idea why, but he wasn't in any shape to attempt to remove himself from that bed.

She wished she could go see him, but whenever she was at the hospital Tsunade kept her as busy as possible. Besides, even if she'd had extra time, Kakashi was now guarding him around the clock and suddenly her teacher seemed more unapproachable than ever.

She'd go to see Naruto, but the one time she'd gone to see him she'd caught Iruka just leaving. Her old sensei had told her that Naruto wasn't in the mood for visitors at the moment. He'd seemed sad.

This only added to Sakura's concern. She noticed that she'd been seeing less and less of her blond, hyperactive team mate since his return.

And since when was Naruto not up to visitors? He loved company, especially her's. How many times had he practically begged to spend extra time with her?

For the moment she was just aimlessly walking down the street. Then she saw Naruto.

He had his hands in his pockets and his head down.

She didn't even think of what this could mean before she called out to him.

"Hey, Naruto!"

He looked up at her and Sakura had to catch her breath.

He looked awful. There were bags around his red-rimmed eyes and he looked upset about something.

But she said nothing about how he felt. Maybe it was just because she didn't think she could deal with it at the moment. But, falsely cheerful as ever, she said, "I haven't seen you too much lately. Maybe we could go do something together?"

Naruto's expression didn't change one bit.

"Why?" he grumbled bitterly "Sasuke not available?" He kept walking.

His tone was almost mocking, and it scared her. Not just because it was unfeeling and so uncharacteristic of him. But because it reminded her so much of how Sasuke had been acting before he flipped and took off.

...

Iruka was worried too. Naruto hadn't recovered from his dark mood.

He'd taken to spending his evenings with the boy, but he spent little effort on showing any trace of his old self for his visitor.

He wanted to help, but quite frankly he didn't know what to do. What Naruto needed was knowledge.

Iruka supposed it was time for a self-given mission.

...

Perhaps it was just to get away from her overflowing stacks of paperwork, but Tsunade decided today would be a good day to pay Itachi another visit.

He seemed to be in the exact same position he'd been in when she'd last left him. But there was something different about him this time.

Being locked in a literal cage for a week can make a lot of people insane. And even for Itachi, exceptional ninja that he was, the facade was beginning to break. He was beginning to look less subdued and more restless.

If he'd been in the interrogation room it would've been the perfect time to go in for the kill. It was almost unfortunate that Tsunade hadn't come there looking for information.

His eyes flitted briefly across her face as she drew closer, but then he continued staring off into the distance. Not for the first time she wondered what he was thinking.

Tsunade tapped on the bars of the cage like he was an animal. Itachi looked up, annoyed.

"It's not really fair to keep you locked up in here, is it?"

He may have finally been showing emotion, but his voice was as neutral and unfeeling as ever.

"That's your decision, isn't it?"

...

Good thing for Iruka, he knew one of the best kunoichi for gathering information.

Ever since Anko had been returned to the Leaf Village she' d been searching for any and all clues to her past. As far as he knew she hadn't found anything. Not about herself anyway. She'd found tons of information on other people. It was a little unsettling really.

But she seemed happy to help. He knew she planned to take on a genin team of her own next year. But since the Chunin exams she'd had quite a lot of free time on her time.

Iruka, however, had to get back to class. But first thing tomorrow morning their search would begin...

...

If Kakashi could predict how his student's mini-coma would go based on the last one, Sasuke would be waking up soon. So it was highly inconvenient when Tsunade decided to pull him away from his watch duty right at that time.

"We need to talk." she told him.

He glanced meaningfully at the door behind him.

"I'm not sure how long this will take." she answered, smiling in an amused way. Which, basically, meant that whether or not they were having this conversation right at that very moment was not up for discussion.

So without a word Kakashi straightened and followed the Hokage to her office.

Once there she walked to her big window that looked down at the village. The jonin stood a little ways off behind her. For a moment the two both watched the setting sun as seemingly everywhere else in the village settled in for a peaceful night.

"Kakashi, we can't keep Itachi locked up forever. He has rights too, especially since the crime that he's most notorious for is essentially this government's fault."

Kakashi frowned though it was hidden by his mask. "So what are you going to do with him when you bring him into the village?" he asked, getting a feeling he already knew where this conversation was going. And he really didn't like where this conversation was going.

She smiled wryly. "Well, he'll still need to be watched, and there aren't too many places to keep him..."

Kakashi grimaced which was again for the most part unseen though he was sure Tsunade noticed.

But she was also on her toes for his next move because, while Kakashi was a very trustworthy, honorable person, he still had a bit of a reputation for finding ways to slither out of things.

"Lady Hokage," he addressed her "Don't you think it may be a little counterproductive at the moment? Sasuke's still in pretty bad shape and I haven't even told him yet that his brother is in the village."

"I'm not talking about right this second, and that was the other thing. In a day or two Team 7 will resume taking missions. I agree that for a while the three needed some breathing space, but I don't want to smother them. Not uncommonly the worst thing you can do for a lot of people is let them have too much time with themselves. Now they need some fresh air."

This Kakashi could agree with. He'd heard some wacky stories lately about Sakura snapping at everybody she came in contact with.

As soon as he recovered Sasuke would resume sulking around his apartment.

And according to Iruka something was seriously wrong with Naruto. Kakashi got the feeling Iruka knew what; he just wasn't telling. So yes, a new mission would be good thing. It was likely to preserve his own sanity as well as theirs.

_...Two Days Later..._

Sasuke wasn't sure what was wrong.

Well, he had a pretty good guess.

Perhaps it was the fact that while everything he knew to be true about the world was crumbling at his feet he and the rest of Team 7 was currently weeding some old man's garden.

Yeah. That was probably it.

He grunted in annoyance as he yanked another weed out of the ground. Of all the D-ranks they could've been stuck with... It made him grateful that his mother had never owned a garden. Because while Itachi had had so many good excuses he no doubt would've gotten stuck helping. And he seriously hated gardening. Though now he probably wouldn't have minded.

He'd had days like this before. Days where he was just pissed at the world. Sakura was glancing at him every two seconds just like she'd done back when they'd first been made a team. There was something different in her look now, but Sasuke took no notice. He couldn't remember how many times he'd wished for Naruto to shut up. Now he'd never been quieter, but for some reason it was annoying him more than the blonde's loud stupidity.

But perhaps what was getting to him the most was that before Sasuke was always able to blame this on one specific thing. He could always make his anger stem back to what Itachi had done. But now he wasn't sure what to blame.

He could hardly blame Kakashi for telling him the truth.

And if it _was_ the truth he couldn't blame anything on his brother.

And if he couldn't blame his brother and it wasn't anyone else's fault, nor his own, then he'd have to realize that he couldn't put the blame on anyone.

But he couldn't do that. Because if he did he would then have to accept that there wasn't really a problem at all.

**Review Please!**

**So, now that I can update again I can put the chapter up! ^^ Hooray!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**I don't own Naruto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Sasuke was in an unfamiliar room. It was strange. The room was all white and there was nothing in it except for the bed he was sitting on. The door was ajar, but Sasuke couldn't see beyond it.

With a start he realized that his brother was sitting next to him.

Sasuke knew that he should be feeling something. But this was the calmest he'd felt since... perhaps since he was eight years old.

And then, as unexpectedly as possible, Naruto came rushing through the door. But really, he wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not. Naruto only worked in the unexpected.

He was angry about something and he looked older somehow. In fact, they all looked older.

The loud boy said something to Itachi. But if he was so loud, why could Sasuke hear him? His brother rose and responded, just as silently. A taunt from the look on Naruto's face.

Sasuke rose from his seat too, but he seemed to be moving more slowly than everyone else.

All of a sudden the _rasengan_ was shining from the center of Naruto palm. That made so sense. Just a week or so ago, during their own fight, Naruto hadn't been able to make one without the assistance of one of his clones.

But most shocking of all was that his older brother just stood there while the younger boy slammed the ball of chakra into his chest.

Sasuke gasped, but could move no more than he could hear their words. Sasuke was revolted by the smell of burning flesh so near, but was distracted by the blood that spurted out of his brother's neck. Sasuke hadn't seen the kunai pierce Itachi's neck, but he heard the clang when it hit the floor.

The white had now been splattered by a frightening amount of red, but Itachi was still standing there as if nothing had happened. His eyes mocked Naruto. Sasuke's eyes flickered to his brother's, a crucial point that had been left unharmed. Sasuke's team mate saw this at the same time, and, finally, Sasuke heard his brother's voice.

"Go for it," he told Naruto, calm as ever, as if he doubted the boy would. "It's what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

What Sasuke felt next wasn't merely a pang. It was as if the kunai had struck his own heart. For his brother's voice wasn't the cold unfeeling one that he'd last heard, but the one that he had used to address him with when they were younger.

No! He thought as Naruto sunk the tip of his kunai into his brother's eyes, blinding him. What are you doing? But the world had gone silent again and his voice was useless.

More chilling than that was that he could feel him self going through the motions though he was merely watching. How could he feel himself literally in Naruto's shoes when he couldn't move his own?

Perhaps the most chilling thing of all was that his brother was standing there, no longer calm, but not in any obvious pain either. He began chuckling, slightly like someone who was rightfully mad would.

Things began to fade and sway, in and out of focus. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this lightheaded. He wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere else. He didn't want to see this anymore and didn't think he could bear seeing whatever came next without becoming unhinged himself.

Finally, everything faded completely as he fell back into himself.

...

Sasuke sprang up in bed. Beads of sweat were pouring down his forehead and he couldn't have screamed if he tried. His voice was still sealed away, locked in his dream.

He shuddered. Stop that! He chided himself. But he couldn't muster anywhere near the amount of defiance he was hoping for. He was too relieved that he could now form clear, coherent thoughts.

Sasuke wished for nothing more than for the dream to just fade away completely. To go black as quickly as reality had returned. Quicker if possible. But his brother's voice came floating back out to him.

"This is what you always wanted, isn't it?"

Not always, he thought. Yes, that had been his dream for the past five years or so, but, as he was starting to learn, it was important that he remember there was a time before that. A time when he'd idolized his older brother. And then there was now. It made him uneasy to realize that he was no longer sure which side of the line he stood on.

...

Unknown to Sasuke, Kakashi was standing

around a corner, peering in at him. If he had cared that this made him appear somewhat stalkerish he may have tried to think up all the reasons why this was not so as he watched his student. But he didn't care, so his thoughts were not plagued with anything even scarcely resembling guilt. Beside, he had nothing on the fangirls.

And Kakashi was only awake at this time of night because he had just recently been the victim of one of his own nightmare.

It didn't show and he probably wouldn't have admitted to it, but Kakashi was just the slightest bit worried. He knew he'd have to tell Sasuke that his brother was here. Sometime relatively soon.

The only thing holding him back was that he wasn't sure if this would improve matters or make them worse.

...

Much to her disliking Sakura was awoken at the first hint of dawn.

The sun was just barely peeking over the treetops when her mother's shrill voice called up to her.

"SAKURA! The Hokage's here to see you!"

Sakura grumbled something unintelligible until her mother's words sunk in and her eyes popped open.

Sakura jumped out of bed (stumbling slightly) and rushed down the stairs. Once there she found the strangest sight. The Hokage had been invited into their kitchen.

But if Tsunade noticed she didn't seem to fit the picture she didn't show it. She had that look on her face that told Sakura it was time to get down to business.

"Lady Hokage," said Sakura, still a little disoriented "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"Get dressed." Tsunade told her impatiently. "And hurry."

Sakura nodded and rushed back upstairs.

...

Meanwhile Kakashi and Sasuke were just making their way into the kitchen. Both had tried to go back to sleep. Neither had succeeded.

Sasuke slumped down into his seat and let his eyes droop shut as Kakashi made his way over to the window.

Sasuke reopened his eyes when he heard no further movement. Kakashi had opened the window and was staring out at the branch of a tree right next to it.

What was he doing? There wasn't even a bird on the branch.

But then, Pakkun appeared carrying a note.

"I'm afraid we have another problem."

...

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked and the two made their way deeper and deeper into the forest. But her mentor gave no answer.

At last she saw that the trees were beginning to thin out; they were reaching a clearing of some sort.

An Anbu dropped down from the trees as the neared, swift and silent- key traits for any ninja, but expected of an Anbu Black Ops member.

No doubt he was their guard, but he stepped aside when he saw that it was the Hokage. Up in the trees there were two more.

When the guard moved aside one of them, surely a newer member said to the other one, "Wait, she's just a genin. Is she cleared to be back here?"

The other one smacked him on the arm, but his face couldn't be seen since he was wearing a mask. "Shut up, you idiot!" The older, more experience one hissed. "She's with the Hokage!"

Sakura smiled to herself as the trees thinned out even more until they stepped out into direct sunlight.

In the center was a cage. Sakura couldn't see who was inside, but the figure was slumped against the bars.

An Anbu with long, purple hair dropped down in front of them, blocking her view.

"I think he's getting worse, M'lady." Her voice held a hint of worry which was surprising for one who had been so thoroughly trained in the art of hiding your emotions.

Tsunade nodded, still looking a bit impatient and annoyed.

"I expected so, Yugao. Please." Without saying anything more the purple-haired girl stepped aside and the doctor and her apprentice walked up to the cage.

Sakura saw a young man of about eighteen or nineteen in a cloak marking him as an Akatsuki member. (Though really he'd been allowed to keep it to keep warm, Itachi hadn't worn it until the night before when it had become frightfully cold.) He had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a very pale face. Much to pale to be assumed healthy.

When they got as close to the bars as they could without actually stepping inside the cage, the man opened his eyes. For a moment Sakura's green eyes stared into his haunted black ones and then she stepped back in shock.

She seen almost this exact image only younger when Sasuke had been in the hospital after his fight with Naruto.

"Oh, Kami..." she murmured in a shaky voice. Her hands were trembling. "I know who you are."

Tsunade sighed. "I'm sure everyone in the village knows who he is, but that's not the big problem right now."

Itachi's eyes closed again, and Sakura couldn't tell if he'd lost consciousness or not.

Gathering her courage, Sakura stepped back up to the bars. Tsunade opened the cage with a key she pulled out of her pocket and the two entered the cage and walked up to the outlaw.

Sakura couldn't deny the shudder that passed through her when she heard the barred door clang back behind her.

...

"What's going on?"

Kakashi looked over as if he'd forgotten his student was even there, and then he and Pakkun shared a look.

"What wrong?" Sasuke asked again. He began to get up, but Kakashi motioned for him to sit back down. Slowly and reluctantly he did so.

Kakashi came over and stood on the other side of the table. He spared Pakkun one more glance who just shrugged and said, "It's your call, Chief." And then he was gone.

Sasuke hated to think what his expression resembled as he looked up at his teacher.

Finally, the man spoke. "I might as well be blunt. Sasuke, your brother is back in the village."

It was almost like being back in his dream. "W-What?"

While his student got over the initial shock, Kakashi opened and read the note left by Pakkun.

Just great...

Finally, Sasuke was able to emit another word. "A-alive?"

Kakashi couldn't judge his thoughts based on his tone and he would've bet anything that Sasuke wanted to keep it that way.

"For now." Kakashi answered though, truthfully he wasn't sure.

...

Itachi had been moved to a private operating room in the hospital, despite the fact that he technically wasn't being operated on. Not yet anyway.

If he had been conscious he'd made no protest when he'd been moved. Tsunade feared that he was getting weaker by the minute.

He was hooked up to a bunch of monitors, but so far Sakura hadn't gotten any answer out of Tsunade as of just what exactly they were doing to him. Finally she asked, "What do you think is wrong with him?"

Tsunade let out a breath. "I'm not sure exactly. We can't be certain until the tests come back. All I can say right now is that the problem's stemming from his heart."

Sakura looked him over. Itachi seemed more weathered than before.

"Who knows where he's been." she said quietly. "He could've picked up a virus or something anywhere."

Tsunade said nothing, but Sakura knew they were both hoping for infection rather than virus.

Tsunade was holding out on her; the only thing Sakura was certain of was that she didn't want Itachi to die before she knew everything.

And if it was a virus there was no guarantee they could cure it.

**Review please! Okay, so this chapter was a little darker than all the others.**

**The thing that gave me the motivation to write this chapter was Sasuke's dream. It was actually my dream last night. A tad bit creepy...**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Now it's time to thank the reviewers once again. (And once again I've been slacking)**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

_**SkyeandMax: **_**Well, first, I LOVE your story and I hope it gets even more followers than it already has because it's awesome! And second, yeah I wanted to add Gai in there somehow even though he really doesn't play that big a part. ^^**

_**CammyHaartsItachi4evaAlways: **_**Itachi's one of my favorite characters too. (If you couldn't already tell) And the grammar freak within me is yelling at me to tell you that you used the wrong 'hearts' ^^ I really appreciate the review!**

_**LiliL-1113: **_**Thanks, here's your update. (Just in case you're reading this, what does your name mean?)**

_**Mar-VIII: **_**I was worried about all their reactions. (You get to see Sakura's in this chapter) I'm trying to keep them as in-character as possible.**

_**troublesforherx: **_**Ah, yes. The long-awaited, getting to see how Sasuke reacts to learning Itachi's in the village. Well, it finally happened!**

_**Sasuke-Fan-723: **_**Ah, one of my loyal followers, lol. ^^ I'm glad you love the fic and your reviews make me smile every single time.**

_**Gazing on the Arabesque: **_**I was actually a little ashamed with what I did for Sasuke's reaction. Because he's changed a lot between Shippuden Sasuke and thirteen-year-old Sasuke. And I mostly based his reaction here off of what Shippuden Sasuke did. ^^' But, I myself didn't have the energy to make this into a total screaming match between him and everyone else in this story. Plus, I like to think he's more mature than that, even as twisted as he is. And yes, Sakura is finally becoming important to the plotline.**

_**LucyLu: **_**Thanks for the review! Usually the only time I don't leave a review on someone else's story is because I'm too lazy to log in and the person doesn't allow anonymous reviewers. ^^' Which is why I do!**

_**goldengreaser: **_**Okay, I don't mean to go all creeper-fangirl on you here, but I'm going to. I don't know about the rest of you, but for me there are just some authors on this site who have so many awesome stories that they've become fanfiction celebrities for me. You, goldengreaser, are one of those people. So, needless to say, I was freaking out when I saw that you'd reviewed one of my stories. ^^' I really appreciate it!**

_**Sasuke's Pal: **_**Another loyal reviewer. :) You've become my pal too! :)**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

_**SkyeandMax: **_**Wow... I've never been compared to them before. *blushing* Thanks! You got Itachi! ;)**

_**Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan: **_**I like your pen name. :) I updated!**

_**magicaltoothbrush: **_**Well, for the sake of this story, Sasuke will have to accept Itachi. As you can begin to see in this chapter. :)**

_**xooreoxo: **_**It's kinda too bad that the Leaf and the Uchiha couldn't just be one big family. :( Thanks for the review! :)**

_**CammyHaartsItachi4evaAlways: **_**Hey, here you are again. :) Thanks!**

_**Jugo'sGirl: **_**I love suspense. ^^ (If you couldn't already tell) Yeah, Naruto's story is going to have to take a back-seat for a little while. **

_**troublesforherx: **_**Story Spoiler! Naruto will find out eventually. ;)**

_**Sasuke's-Fan-723: **_**^^ This is what I mean when I said you were a loyal reviewer.**

**CHAPTER TEN:**

_**Luna Uchiha 666: **_**I love to see new reviewers! ^^ And I really like your pen name. Here's chapter eleven!**

_**Black maid56: **_**Yay! Another new reviewer! **

_**CammyHaartsItachi4evaAlways: **_**Yeah, the whole Itachi in a cage thing gives me mixed feelings. (And I'm the one writing him into the cage! Well, I got him out in this chapter... not so sure if that's better or not...)**

_**Gonstika: **_**Haha, I love your profile picture! Here is the next chapter.**

_**Itachi-nii: **_**Whoa... Look at you, predicting a bunch of key parts to the story! D: (That's a face of surprise, I'm not upset) Also, THANK YOU for having such good grammar in your review! ^^**

_**BlackGryphon101: **_**Wow! Look at the onslaught of new reviewers! I like this. :)**

_**xooreoxo: **_**To be honest, I'm not completely sure what I'm going to do with Orochimaru yet... ^^' Yeah, he's still pretty confused.**

_**troublesforherx: **_**In the hospital! Sorry, I'm pretty sure that didn't really tell you where Itachi's being kept in the village.**

_**Sasuke-Fan-723: **_**Have I mentioned how much I love seeing that you review every time?**

**And that's about it! :) Thank you, guys I really, really appreciate all the reviews and I hope you liked chapter eleven! **

**As for when chapter twelve will come out... I have no idea yet...**


	12. Chapter 12

**First weekend of summer vacation... I planned to begin working on my fanfictions again... Then my dad comes in- "Hey, guys! Let's all go camping this weekend!" FAIL.**

**And then the procrastination set in...**

**Chapter Twelve**

Kakashi leaped swiftly back in through his bedroom window. He'd chosen this entrance in an attempt to avoid any unnecessary, awkward encounters.

Just as he'd expected he found Sasuke still sitting at the kitchen table. Kakashi was pretty sure the boy hadn't moved an inch.

He walked into the kitchen to stand beside him, deliberately making his footfalls heavy in hopes that it would wake his student from his thoughts.

It worked... to some extent. After a moment Sasuke's eyes slowly moved to the side to watch Kakashi. They still had a faraway gleam to them that suggested that even though his thoughts were going a million miles an hour, it wasn't fast enough.

"Where... did you go?" His voice was raspy and slow as if he'd just woken up.

"Oh... just to visit a... friend," Kakashi answered evasively. Sasuke didn't question further, and Kakashi wondered if his answer had even broken through the haze.

As Kakashi walked back to his room there was something pricking at the back of his mind. Something was off about Sasuke. Not the fact that he was in a coma-like state. No, there was something off about that coma-like state.

He'd just crossed the threshold when it hit him. He froze. Sasuke hadn't been frozen. He'd been fiddling with the frayed edges of a napkin.

It took Kakashi just a second to get back to the kitchen. But, just as he'd expected, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

...

Sakura wiped a few beads of sweat and a strand of her hair away from her forehead. Then she stepped back and closed the door behind her as quietly as she could.

Tsunade was still watching Itachi's motionless form through the little window in the door.

Anxiously, Sakura looked up at her mentor. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

Tsunade sighed. "I think we've done everything we can. The rest is up to him."

Sakura's frown deepened. She hated these cases. They were so unpredictable. Even to the doctors who'd literally opened up these people and seen inside of them.

There had been more wrong with Itachi than either of them had suspected. There was the original heart issue that they still weren't certain how to treat. (He was on a few different medicines for that at the moment.) On top of that Itachi had many infections from injuries that he'd just let close up and the beginnings of a cold. (Alone that cold would have been nearly harmless, but added to the rest of the list...)

The Hokage wasn't sure where his ailment had suddenly come from. Had Itachi been overworking himself? Or had it been just the opposite? Tsunade suspected that they were much closer to unearthing his true thoughts than his parents ever had been. Had Itachi wanted to die? Could he have been so disgusted with his previous actions that he'd left it come to this? Had he been ready to give up on life when he'd thought to turn himself in?

Finally, Tsunade turned away. "I suppose we'll have to leave him be. I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. From what I've heard, he's always been exceptional."

...

Kakashi had expected Sasuke to be missing when he returned to the kitchen and he found him just where he'd been expecting him to be. It occurred to him that, unlike Itachi, Sasuke had never really had any expectations to live up to. Other than his own of course, and you can only get so far in life when your wants and needs are the only ones that matter to you. From what he could see, Sasuke was beginning to learn this lesson.

Sasuke was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor of what used to be his parents' bedroom. His eyes were closed. And for the first time since Kakashi couldn't remember when, he looked completely at peace.

After a moment he took a deep breath and stood up, opening his eyes.

"Okay. I'm ready to see him."

Kakashi nodded though he was pretty sure Sasuke couldn't see him from where he was casually leaning against a wall just outside the bedroom.

The two walked out of the Uchiha complex and down the street. Never had they seemed so at ease in each other's presence.

Kakashi knew it wasn't over. Sasuke was calm for now. But a long battle was still ahead of them. Did Sasuke love his brother? Definitely. Perhaps as much as Itachi loved Sasuke. However, he didn't think that Sasuke had come to accept this full heartedly yet.

It was foolish to hope that settling Itachi into what he'd come to think of as his _and _Sasuke's home would be simple.

But for the moment, Sasuke had waved a silent truce with his brother. For the sake of his own sanity, Kakashi would have preferred an everlasting peace, but a truce would do. For now.

Kakashi could see quite clearly see that news of Itachi's arrival had already spread. The two attracted more than a few hurried glances as they walked down the hallway.

They found Sakura lingering outside Itachi's hospital room. Kakashi would liked to have believed that this was due to concern of her patient's welfare, but he knew that it was just as plausible that she was expecting Sasuke to show up.

For her part (if this was the case) she gave a little jump when she caught sight of them coming around the corner.

"Hey," she greeted quietly. Her tone was grim.

"Hey," Sasuke replied in an almost identical tone.

Gone were the fangirl looks and the so-far-above-you attitude. The two were all business.

"You can go in and see him if you want," Sakura allowed.

Sasuke nodded. He seemed a little nervous despite the fact that he would have gone in to see his brother even if he'd been forbidden entrance.

Still silent, Kakashi stayed outside with Sakura as Sasuke opened the door and slowly sat down on the stool beside his brother's bed.

Sasuke had turned almost as pale as Itachi and his heart was thumping. Never had he ever seen his brother look so frail.

Sasuke had been too young to remember the early days when Itachi came back from missions injured. And even back then, injuries had been minor and scarce.

Around the time that Sasuke had joined the academy it had been an eyebrow-raising event if Itachi came back with a scratch.

Now... seeing him hook up to multiple monitors and having bags of unpronounceable medicines dripping into him... it just seemed so wrong.

Sasuke was still unsure what his actual feelings toward his older brother were, but he did know one thing. He'd never get the chance to find out if his brother was gone.

The thought terrified him like no enemy ever could.

So, taking Itachi's hand and squeezing it tightly, Sasuke whispered, "Nii-san... please, _please _wake up."

But Itachi's eyes stayed closed.

**Review please! **

**Aww... such a dark ending. :( No worries, it'll get better!**

**I don't own Naruto. (He may even make an appearance in the next chapter...)**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

_**goldengreaser: **_**Wow, thank you! I'm going to stop the train of praise here and just end with: I updated! :D**

_**troublesforherx: **_**Yeah, I considered putting the dream in italics, but I didn't want to make it too obvious! :) There just have to be some moments when the readers have no idea what was going on! **

_**Jugo'sGirl:**_** HE DIDN'T DIE!**

_**fdty: **_**I have no idea what your pen name means... Haha... funny enough, I have written one of those high school stories. No one's really reading it and I'm trying to make it different than the usual ones but... oh, the irony. ^^ I'm glad you like it. **

_**Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan: **_**Yeah, I wasn't really going for subtle when I wrote Kakashi. ^^**

_**SkyeandMax: **_**I have to go review the newest chapter to your story... (Which I love! And I highly encourage everyone else to go check it out) Yeah, unfortunately for him, Sasuke's nightmares don't end there, but that's the only one I'm going to go into detail (that I have planned anyway...)**

_**CammyHaartsItachi4eva&Always: **_**Thanks for the explanation. :) PS- &Always :D**

_**Itachi Uchiha is my HERO: **_**Mine too, my friend. I'm glad you like the story! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys, I love all the reviews. :) (We're almost to 100!) You can decided whether this is happy or sad news, but the end is in sight. For those who are interested the sequel is also in sight! :) **

**One last thing before I start the chapter. I'm not a particularly spiritual person, but what happens in this chapter... well, it just works with the story for me. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

It had been almost a week. Sasuke rarely left his brother's bed.

He was slightly pleased that Sakura was there the majority of the time also. He wasn't sure if she was there because she was still interested in him or because Itachi was now her patient, but he was glad she was there. (Perhaps what he was most thankful for was that Ino had not yet made and appearance. He sincerely hoped it stayed this way.) He hadn't found a way to put it into words yet, but for her and for Naruto he wanted to put thing right between Team 7. She told him that for now Itachi was stable therefore not in any danger, but Sasuke felt it was almost just as bad as being on the brink of death if he wasn't awake.

Lately his sensei's whereabouts were often a mystery for him. (Had Kakashi started taking solo missions again now that Team 7 could hardly be called a team?) However, Kakashi did spend quite some time in the room. Sure it may have been just because being here gave him extra time to read and reread his perverted books, but his presence was comforting in a way.

There were two people who came to visit who were truly a mystery. One was Anko. At first he hadn't been able to think of any reasons as to why Anko of all people would be here. As far as he knew she hadn't known Itachi before the massacre, and she certainly didn't know him. But he soon got a pretty good guess once he realized that she didn't stay for long if Kakashi wasn't there. For his part Kakashi never made Anko's presence into a social visit which Sasuke was thankful for. Yes, he'd decided he was ready to move on from all the hatred and dark thoughts, but this was a grim time.

The other person was the Anbu member with the long purple hair. At first Sasuke couldn't place her. Then he recognized her. He was pretty sure her name was Yugao. She had been on Itachi's squad right after he'd been appointed an Anbu captain. He'd only caught glimpses of her back then. And it was usually glimpses of her staring longingly after his brother. Come to think of it, it was the same look that Sakura could often be seen giving him. Back then it had disgusted him. He'd been raised to believe that Anbu Black Ops members were supposed to be the most professional people in the world. Even when he was off duty, Itachi was still very careful about revealing his emotions. He'd felt that everyone should act the same way.

This covered almost everyone who had become important to him over the past year. (And some he hadn't.) But there was just one person that he kept expecting to see but who never showed up.

He asked after Naruto just once. After a moment Sakura had responded, telling him that Naruto wasn't nearly as pleased as he was with Itachi's returning to Konoha.

"I know you and Kakashi sensei forgive him, but it would be really hard for Naruto to see him after all he's done to you." Those had been her exact words, and from her expression Sasuke could guess that her feelings were along the same lines. And unlike Sakura Naruto wasn't about to put all those feelings away for him. So Sasuke didn't ask, and Naruto didn't show.

So with Yugao sitting across from him, looking wrongfully (in his eyes) heartbroken, Sasuke gripped Itachi cold hand harder and sent out a silent plea to wherever his brother's spirit was resting.

_Nii-san, please come back..._

...

_Oww... How could it possibly hurt so much just to open your eyes? _

_Itachi opened his eyes to a view that was clearly not the hospital ceiling he'd been sure he was going to see._

_No. There was an unbelievably blue sky above him and the softest, greenest grass he could imagine flattened underneath him. _

_Slowly, Itachi sat up. Yes, he was in pain, but it was much duller pain than he'd expected, and it was quickly fading away. _

_He recognized the pond in front of him with the dock sticking out over the water. And when he turned around he saw not the abandoned Uchiha complex that he'd left behind, but one filled with its own previous occupants. _

_Only a few noticed him and he was thankful for this. Even in the afterlife he was sure he was not welcomed here. The sooner he could get out and find another place to live the better._

_But the two people walking across the grass held him there._

"_Mother, Father," he murmured, standing at attention when they came closer._

_She wasn't about to throw her arms around him, but just as he'd expected his mother seemed more pleased to see him than his father who looked like he was debating whether or not approaching him was a smart move._

"_Itachi," they greeted him together. He nodded at them, waiting for the official no, you're not welcome here speech._

_But before they could start he asked, "So... did I die?" Maybe he didn't sound appropriately upset, but he was disappointed. He'd just begun to set things right._

_The answer he received surprised him and it showed. _

"_No," replied his father. "This is only temporary. Though if we keep you here too long you really will be dead."_

"_You see," explained his mother "whenever someone enters a coma it is up to them and whoever they meet here to decide whether or not you return to the living or stay with the dead. I don't believe you want to be here just yet, and we're not going to be the ones to ruin your perfect record." She smiled._

"_My record?" Itachi assumed she meant how he'd always carried out every detail of every mission with intense precision. His face took on a bit of a bitter expression. "I think my record was destroyed when I told you of the massacre mission."_

_His father shook his head. "That secret died with us. And you haven't finished that mission. We promised not to fight back as long as you agreed to protect your brother at all costs. I don't see Sasuke here, do you?" _

_And with that some unknown force seemed to knock him to the ground and he was too dizzy to open his eyes. He believed he was most certainly floating between life and death, but then he heard the call._

"_Wait!"_

_Wait? Wait for what? Did he even recognize the voice? If he did stop and turn back would he be able to get back to the hospital again?_

_Then he heard his father's scolding tone._

"_Obito! Don't you dare!"_

_But Obito did dare. And when Itachi wrenched open his eyes again he was spinning, but there was a younger boy with goggles perched on his head there too._

_But they were floating farther and farther apart and Itachi knew that this boy had permanently crossed over a long time ago._

"_Say hi to Kakashi for me when you get there!" The boy yelled to him. "Tell him I'm listening!" _

_Maybe Obito meant to share more, but Itachi barely had the time (and the strength) to nod his head before the darkness overtook him._

...

The darkness was quickly replaced by a near-blinding light that made his head hurt worse than it already was. His eyes watered when he opened them and he had to quickly close them again to escape the dizzy nauseous feeling.

He gave himself a few minutes and then opened them again. The pain was subsiding.

There wasn't a word for how glad he was to see Sasuke peering down at him. His brother's eyes looked a little watery, but he wasn't about to cry, not even out of joy, when there were others in the room.

There were three others. He recognized Hatake Kakashi and the Hokage. Tsunade asked him a few questions while the last other, a pink-haired stranger checked all his monitors and IVs.

After just a couple of minutes the two females left and he was alone with just his brother and his brother's sensei. His gaze drifted to the window and he was surprised to find a pitch black sky.

Upon closer inspection he noticed that beyond Sasuke's ecstatic look (oh, how he relished that look!) his brother looked exhausted.

"Sasuke," he croaked out hoarsely. "You should get some sleep."

His voice didn't hold too much authority at the moment, but Kakashi stood and that was the end of any argument Sasuke might have made.

A little reluctantly, Sasuke walked out of the room with Kakashi behind him.

There was something Itachi was forgetting. Then he remembered. Uchiha Obito! He'd heard stories of the boy when he was still in his father's good graces. Obito had just managed to raise himself above the line of Uchiha infamy with his death.

"He can hear you."

Kakashi turned from the doorway. He was fairly sure that this was just the rambling of a man who was still slightly delusional.

But Itachi continued.

"Obito... When you talk to him, he can hear you. And he sends his regards."

**Review please!**

**No, this is not the last chapter. There are going to be... two more if I've planned it out correctly in my head. And be on the lookout for the sequel. It's up to you if you want to read it or not, but I think I'm going to put the first chapter of the sequel up the same time I post the last chapter of this. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: **

_**CammyharrtsItachi4Eva&Always: **_**No worries, he's alive! :)**

_**goldengreaser: **_**I think this is one of the quickest times I've updated. ^^ (Proud) **

_**Karate For Kurata: **_**It was nice talking to you! :)**

_**fdty: **_**That's ok. I like random! ;)**

_**Nouno: **_**Thanks for the support! I'm glad you like the story! :) Itachi's 'illness' shall be explained in the next chapter. :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, So I've done some more rethinking of how much I want to actually put in the story and how much I want to leave to your imaginations about the time skip between where this story will end and where the sequel starts.**

**I still haven't really decided. There are things that I hadn't planned on adding in that now I feel I should. I don't know if those things will take up extra chapters or not. **

**Oh well... I'll figure it out.**

**I have decided one thing though. Sorry to continue the suspense, but the epilogue will give you the answers to Naruto's little plotline. (Which I have sadly been neglecting) But until then, enjoy the chapter!**

**And congrats! We've gotten to 100 reviews! (Actually, exactly 100 at the time this is being written)**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Kakashi losing control of his emotions was a very rare thing. Most people had never seen it happen. And most of the people who had were no longer alive.

But the time had come when Kakashi wished that he let his emotions run free on a daily basis. Like Gai. And you knew things were getting bad when he started wishing he'd taken cues from Gai. Kakashi feared he was beginning to lose it.

Kakashi almost wished he could just drag the two brothers into the same room, bash their heads together, and force them to talk. But he was well aware that this would be highly frowned upon.

Honestly, he wasn't sure what was getting him so riled up. He was a ninja for crying out loud! He'd been trained to deal with the type of emotional distance this situation required.

But something was breaking down those skills and defenses, and he got the feeling he knew what it was.

Kakashi had gotten too close. Not just to Sasuke but to Itachi as well. Which ultimately just made his job harder.

If the two had been spending their spare time screaming at each other, maybe he wouldn't be feeling so overwhelmed. Hell, all he needed was one of them to let loose. But they were both too refined for that.

Kakashi knew what he needed. He needed to just get out and be on his own for a while. He was starting to think he was too much of a solitary person by nature for this job. But could this really be counted as a job anymore? There was no end in sight. At least not until Itachi was trusted enough to be out on his own. Who knew when that was going to happen! And then what about Sasuke? Could he really just throw him out to his own devices? He'd seen what had happened the last time that decision was made!

Kakashi felt a burst of unexplainable anger rise in his chest. He had to get out of here.

There was just one problem. (Actually, there were a lot of problems; there was just one big one.

After he'd been conscious for some time Tsunade had gotten Itachi's side of the story. According to him, he knew where the illness had come from. His Akatsuki partner Kisame had suspected that Itachi was defecting back to his home village. Kisame had snuck him a rare poison. Itachi assured them that he had killed Kisame once he'd realized what his former partner had done, but it had been too late to stop the effects. The funny thing about this poison (other than its nearly impossible to detect quality) was that it would eventually destroy itself. However, the victims never lived long enough to get to this point. The way he put it, Itachi had crossed to Death and come back. This had gained him enough time. This part of the story was temporarily being overlooked, only because no one else had been around to witness this journey, but the bottom line was Itachi was alive and he was staying with Kakashi.

He was under very strict orders that the two brothers were not to be alone together. At the moment the two were holed up in their rooms. (Having three people in the apartment made it quite a cramped living space. Sasuke and Itachi's rooms had previously been very small rooms that now just barely passed for bedrooms.)

Kakashi summoned Pakkun and handed him a note. The small and admittedly ugly dog leaped gracefully out the open kitchen window and a moment later, Anko appeared.

"What's up?" she asked, entering through the window as Pakkun disappeared.

Kakashi pulled out a chair for her at the table and the two sat down.

"You know," she said once he'd finished his definition of a 'favor' "I really don't think I'd be on any list of approved babysitters."

"I think you're perfect for the job," he said as he made a swift departure.

Anko sighed and was looking around the apartment when she heard one of the doors down the hall creak open.

...

Sakura sighed and carefully placed her team picture on her dresser. She'd been looking at it a lot lately.

How was Sasuke taking his brother's moving in she wondered? And Naruto... she hadn't seen him in a while. If she was honest she had to admit that she worried more about Sasuke. Though it was Sasuke that she'd always admired and loved, Naruto had always seemed a little more... together.

She glanced at the clock. Ever since their success with Itachi, Tsunade had been giving her time at the hospital. She said it helped to keep her in practice because team 7 was currently on standby. It was almost time to leave.

Sakura said goodbye to her parents and began walking toward the hospital. So she'd be there a little early. No big deal.

Sakura was met with an uncommon sight as she walked down the street. Kakashi was also walking down the street. But she'd never seen him look so stressed. Sure he would sometimes get impatient or frustrated with Naruto, but who didn't? And besides, he never looked quite like this.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He looked up. She had to wonder- was he so far out of it that he hadn't even seen who was walking by him? Then she remembered. Tsunade had been talking to her about some concerns with Kakashi...

"Sensei?" she said again when he looked at her. "Tsunade-sama has an appointment set up for you."

He sighed, but didn't question her as he followed Sakura to the hospital and into an examining room.

He was still silent as she took his blood pressure and pulse. Both were slightly elevated as she'd expected.

She sorted through some papers on the desk, wondering how to bring this up.

He made the decision for her. Kakashi cleared his throat and asked, "What, may I ask, did she want me brought in for? I left Anko with Itachi and Sasuke if that's what she's worried about."

Honestly, Sakura hadn't even considered the fact that he'd left them alone. But Anko? She wondered if maybe they would be better off without her...

"Uh, no... that's not it." Sakura got the results of all her little health checks. "Do you see these numbers?" She pointed to his blood pressure, heart rate, and so forth. "They aren't drastically bad, but they are too high for someone so healthy and only twenty-seven for that matter."

Kakashi waited patiently for her to continue.

Finally, Sakura said, "Sensei, we think you have PTSD."

Kakashi raised the one visible eyebrow. "From what? I haven't taken any stressful missions lately."

Sakura bit her lip. He was ready to just pass this off as nothing, she could hear it in his tone.

"Sakura." The two looked up. Tsunade was standing in the doorway. "Sakura, you have a patient waiting in the clinic."

Sakura nodded. This was Tsunade's way of telling her that she'd take it from here.

Pretending that she wasn't running away with all the grace of a coward, Sakura hurriedly left the two adults to each other's company.

Tsunade slid the door shut after her.

Sitting down in the chair by the desk, she said, "Alright, let's be frank with each other. You're going to stop this guessing game, nothing's wrong attitude. Sakura may feel strange giving you orders, but I sure don't."

Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"Now, we both know this isn't from some mission I assigned you."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "With all due respect, strictly speaking it is."

Tsunade shrugged. "Not anymore. If I told you right now that you no longer had to look after Sasuke and his brother would you go home and immediately leave them out on the street in their own custody?"

Kakashi didn't answer.

"Exactly, didn't think so. From what I've read and observed you've never had a problem with rules before."

"You don't seem to get it," Kakashi said with strained patience. "This 'mission' will never end. You didn't properly explain it. I volunteered to be Sasuke's teacher not his father."

"And, despite being a little reckless with what you've taught him, you've been a fine teacher."

"But I'm not qualified to be his father." He so hoped that was what she was going to say next.

Tsunade shrugged. "There isn't exactly an exam that you have to pass to be a parent. You're already doing better than some of the biological parents out there."

Kakashi restrained himself from releasing his thoughts.

"Which is why," Tsunade reached behind her and grabbed a stack of papers. She handed them to the man in front of her. "I'd like you to learn. Some shinobi are given permanent missions. Of course, the majority of these are permanent because going into the mission they know they will not make it out alive."

_That's hardly a fair comparison_, he thought. _Those missions are nothing compared to this_. Then he took a good look at the papers in his hand.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he sputtered.

"Not at all," she countered easily.

"Come on, we both know Jaraiya has legal custody of Naruto; I don't see you thrusting any adoption papers on him!"

"Those are very different circumstances. And this is not up for discussion."

"I've just barely gotten to the point where I don't have to worry about Sasuke taking off the second he finds a way out. The second he sees or hears anything about me holding any amount of permanent authority over him-"

"I'm not saying this has to be done the second you get home," she cut him off. "Whether or not you gain custody of them is not up for discussion, but the timing is left up to your judgment. I expect you'll talk it over with the two when you think they're ready." She got up to leave.

Kakashi sighed, seeing no way out of this. "And what am I supposed to about this post-traumatic stress thing?" If anything Tsunade would have made the effects worse.

She shrugged unhelpfully. "I'm a doctor not a therapist; sometimes all I can do doesn't extend further than the diagnosis." She left the room.

Kakashi sighed. He'd have to find somebody else to help him. Let's see... who did he know who spent every day surrounded by people with raging, uncontrolled emotions?

It looked like he'd have to pay a visit to Iruka.

...

Anko sat drumming her fingers on Kakashi's kitchen table. She was qualified to throw kids into an arena and watch as they killed each other off; babysitting was not in her credentials.

As she heard a door down the hall creak open she got up and started to make tea. If she was going to be forced to be here she was going to forcibly make herself at home.

Anko listened to soft, hesitant footsteps make their way down the hallway, but she didn't turn around. Sasuke was slowly lowering himself into the chair opposite her. Without a word she set down two cups, one in front of her and one in front of him.

After a moment Sasuke asked, "Is he allowed to just take off like this?"

Anko shrugged. "Probably not." But she wasn't worried about it.

Maybe Sasuke and Kakashi could just immerse themselves in their thoughts, but Anko couldn't. She wasn't one for awkward silences.

"You know, he really is worried about you."

Sasuke looked up, but it was evident on his face that he didn't want to have this conversation.

"He doesn't want to see you end up like him."

"What a nightmare." Incredible. Had Sasuke just joked about something? Maybe Kakashi was getting to him more than she'd realized.

Anko suppressed a sigh. She wasn't cut out for this job. She knew how much his sensei really cared, but if Kakashi couldn't show him that she had no idea how she could.

Anko rose to put her cup in the sink. From this angle she could see that Kakashi had resealed his curse mark. Kami, had _he _really given him the same one as her? She tried not to shudder too visibly as she subconsciously brought a hand up to her own neck.

Sasuke was watching her closely, but she didn't say anything, and for the moment her curse mark had faded so whatever the reason he let it go.

...

Kakashi waited until every last student had left before entering the academy and making his way to Iruka's classroom.

The younger teacher was still there. He was behind his desk, looking at something with intense concentration.

Kakashi cleared his throat, and Iruka tore his eyes away from whatever he had been holding in his hands. Iruka stood up as Kakashi walked in, leaving whatever had been so interesting on his desk, out of sight.

"Hey, Kakashi, what can I do for you?"

Well, he was in an amiable mood today... Kakashi began explaining everything that had been going on lately. Iruka listened patiently, but there was only one part of his long speech that he really zeroed in on.

Iruka picked up what he'd been staring at-a picture- and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi took one look and could tell how it had held Iruka's attention. It was a picture of two girls. One had sparkling blue eyes and long hair a shocking orange color. The other's eyes were incredibly kind, and she had a strong resemblance to the two boys he was currently taking care of.

Kakashi's eyes widened, and he turned it over. On the back in neat, girly handwriting were the words Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto.

Kakashi had known both Naruto's and Sasuke's parents, but he hadn't known that they'd known each other.

"Where did you get this?"

"Believe it or not, Naruto found it. I'm still surprised he brought it to me. He found it in Tsunade's office in a box marked for the Fourth Hokage's possessions. Come to think of it, he probably went searching when Tsunade went down to check on you."

"What did you tell him?" Any and all thoughts of Kakashi's own problems flew out the window.

Iruka shrugged. "What could I tell him? Naruto let me keep it, but I think he's on to something."

"Do you think Jaraiya will tell him anything? That's probably where he'll go next," Kakashi said thoughtfully. For Naruto's sake, it was almost too bad that Jaraiya wasn't the first on this list to question; the Toad Sage certainly knew the most.

"Jaraiya wants to take him out of the village for some long training journey. His excuse is to train him so he'll be ready when the Akatsuki show. I think he plans to explain everything then. He's just waiting for Lady Hokage to approve it."

Kakashi was wondering how Iruka had gotten the information about the Akatsuki, but considering Iruka had willingly taken the job that Tsunade was forcing on him, he figured he had every right to know. Actually, so did Sasuke and Sakura, but he saw it only right to wait until Naruto knew himself.

Now all they had to do was wait for Tsunade's answer.

**Review please!**

**Sorry, if Kakashi was a little OCC...**

**I don't own Naruto. **

**I just realized! Since Kisame already died at the hands of Itachi... Gai won't die! Not that he's been of any importance to the story, but...**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Kakashi looked out his kitchen window. Before the Uchiha brothers had moved in he had spent very little time in his apartment. There was just nothing there for him. Now, it wasn't an uncommon sight to see him sitting in that very spot at the table, staring out the window.

Kakashi loved to see the sunrise. He wouldn't have been surprised to learn that he wasn't the only one up, but he was the only one who'd emerged from his room as of yet. He reveled in the privateness of the moment. Before, seeing a sunset or sunrise alone couldn't be counted as private because he was always by himself. There was never anything special about being alone.

The papers Tsunade had given him were sitting on the table in front of him.

He had made his decision. (Well, one of the many decisions sure to come.) He would talk to Itachi first. While neither brother seemed completely stable, Itachi was just the slightest bit more together.

He got up to confront the older brother. He knocked on the door and was granted entrance.

Itachi was sitting on the end of his precisely-made bed, watching the door. Kakashi got the feeling he'd been sitting there for a while. It wouldn't have surprised him if Itachi had been expecting some sort of confrontation for some time now.

His expression was very pleasant. "Good morning."

"Morning," Kakashi answered. Without waiting for an invitation, Kakashi sat beside him on the bed.

Itachi made no comment, and he didn't move an inch. If he was opposed at all to his newly-appointed caretaker sitting beside him, he didn't show it.

Neither of them were much into conversation. (Though both would admit that at times it would help if they were.) So instead of giving him some well thought out preparatory speech, Kakashi simply handed over the adoption papers.

Itachi took his time reading then rereading through them, letting the words sink in. Finally he looked up. He was waiting for a response, but Kakashi was going to make sure the younger man spoke first if it killed him.

And when he did speak, Kakashi wasn't necessarily surprised by what he heard because he hadn't had a clue what to expect in the first place.

"This will be good for him. He needs it." They both knew he was talking about Sasuke.

He's not the only one, thought Kakashi.

"We're not just talking about Sasuke here. This is an open invitation to both of you."

"Invitation?" Itachi questioned.

"Tsunade's pushing for it, but I won't sign the papers until I have the consent for both of you."

Itachi was silent for a long moment. In that moment Kakashi heard Anko enter the apartment. He would greet her later. At the moment, the most important thing was to wait for Itachi's answer.

"Alright," he said. "You have my yes."

Calmly, he handed the papers back to Kakashi. He took them not completely sure how to feel about this answer.

If he was completely honest with himself, Kakashi knew that this wasn't the worst thing in the world. And if he was going to adopt one brother he most certainly wanted the other.

Itachi could be doing this because he knew it was the best thing for Sasuke.

He could be doing it because he was in no position to refuse anything Tsunade wanted.

But Kakashi hoped that Itachi wanted this for himself as well.

…

Before the last couple of weeks, it would have been an odd sight to see Kakashi and Anko together. But a lot had changed in the last couple of weeks.

Couple seemed to be the key word lately. The only two who had gotten confirmation on whether or not they had achieved such status were Kurenai and Asuma, who were in the same boat. Few had any idea the two were together, but slowly, people were starting to catch on.

Kakashi was always late. Anko was always early.

Kakashi was always up early. And, today being a rare exception, Anko tended to sleep late.

Both had painful pasts, however. Though even this could be contracted. One would like to forget, but could remember every detail. The other was grasping at every little piece she could find.

When Kakashi emerged from Itachi's room, he found Anko leaning against the sink. She'd become very comfortable in his apartment.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Hey." She eyed him carefully. Anko had been granted Special Jonin status due to her supreme behavior analysis skills. She could read more from Kakashi than most others. Finally content with what she saw, she added, "All went well?"

He nodded. Anko was so far his only confident in the adoption matter.

With a small sigh he dropped the papers down onto the table. "Now there's only Sasuke…" he murmured.

Anko thought for a minute then said, "Let me talk to him first. Maybe he won't be so much of an obstacle afterwards."

"Are you sure you won't just make this harder for me?" he asked wryly.

"Ha ha," she responded. "Besides, don't you have some scheming to do with Iruka?"

She could just see the outline of his smile as he left. One way or another he was going to make everything alright again for team 7.

…

Unfortunately for Sasuke, the nightmares hadn't subsided. In fact, if anything they'd increased tenfold.

So it was on that morning that he shot up from his pillow and saw Anko standing in his doorway. At first he wasn't certain he'd really woken up.

"Hey." Without waiting to be invited in she stepped past the doorway.

Sasuke blinked the sleep out of his eyes. What had happened to the world? In the past few weeks it was like the world had just stopped turning, and because of that everything had gone and gotten itself royally screwed.

"Uh… hi." It came out sort of like a question. He used a tone that clearly asked, what the hell are you doing in my room?

She closed the door and leaned back against it. "I wanted to talk to you. I don't think I really got across what I was trying to say yesterday."

Sasuke said nothing which was as good as inviting her to continue.

"Kakashi really does care," she went on. "Probably more than you could imagine. He doesn't know how to fix himself so he spends all his time making sure the people he cares about don't end up like that. Me included."

She came closer. Sasuke resisted pulling back when she leaned over him. Anko could be frighteningly unpredictable, but she just wanted to show him the curse mark on her neck that had reappeared after her own nightmare.

"It's the same as mine," he murmured. He put a hand up to touch his mark in an incredibly familiar gesture.

She went to sit down beside him on the bed and he moved over for her, welcoming the conversation for the first time.

"He had the same hopes for us," she told him solemnly. "A long time ago, I was his little project."

"Why isn't yours sealed?" He asked. He couldn't remember sounding shy since before the massacre.

Anko looked rueful. "I can't remember what happened back then. They're hoping that if they leave it open some of it will come back to me."

Sasuke's hand slid from his neck. Anko eyes the seal that kept the mark permanently visible on his skin.

"I'm really grateful to your sensei." She'd almost said your father, (and just how fitting would that have been?) but she didn't want freak him out too much.

"And I guess you're hinting that I don't appreciate it?" There was no trace of bitterness in his tone.

"Do you?"

"I guess… not as much as I could."

…

Kakashi had learned himself a long time ago that the best way to heal from shock or grief was to return to normalcy as soon as possible.

For the time being both Uchiha brothers were banned from taking missions. The best Kakashi and Iruka could do was to set up a dinner at Ichiraku's for team 7. They got the feeling that Sakura and Naruto could use it as much as Sasuke.

Sasuke seemed a little dazed when Kakashi first came home. (Anko was nowhere to be seen.) At first he didn't seem to comprehend what his teacher was saying when he was told he was going out to dinner with his team mates.

Lunch was a silent affair. It was tense, but it turned out to shine in Kakashi's memory. For the first time in years Itachi and Sasuke ate at the same table. They didn't make eye contact, but still.

Finally, the time came for Sasuke to leave. Kakashi wondered if it was a bad sign that as the best possibility the dinner would be somewhat subdued.

…

Sakura stood in front of her mirror. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had time to do this. She had put a lot of time into her studies, really, she had!

Oh, how they had all changed… A year ago she would have been psyched that she was going out to dinner with Sasuke. She would be slightly annoyed that Naruto was added into the mix.

Now, she wanted both boys to be there. They both needed this.

She had to admit that she'd been fooling herself this whole time. Just about everything she'd thought she'd known about the world had been mostly smoke and mirrors. Naruto hadn't turned out to the pest she'd thought he was. She and Ino had been absolutely ridiculous. And Sasuke… She hadn't been in love with the silent, cold-hearted avenger he had been for the past five years. She had fallen for the sweeter side of him. Now she could admit to imagining that side. But now it was really appearing. Did she deserve to say she was still in love with him?

She touched the white rose Ino had given her. She'd carefully tucked it behind a few strands of her hair. Roses represented love, but that wasn't what she was going for. No, tonight she would focus on the color. White symbolized purity. A new beginning.

Tonight they were starting over.

…

All three were quiet. But perhaps the biggest impact was that Naruto was barely speaking.

Sakura was sitting between the two boys. She hadn't noticed before how much this used to symbolize. Not only had she wanted to be by Sasuke's side, but this gesture had at one time been to separate the two.

Finally, Sakura could stand the silence. She began to tell a story about one of her hospital patients- a crazy old lady. It wasn't the best story for dinner, but a smile tugged at the corners of both boys' mouths.

Naruto began to talk about how he'd been paired with just about every possible genin combination for his missions. This wasn't as painful to listen to as they would have thought, but it was the closest they got to mentioning what had happened between them.

After a story about working with Neji and Tenten, Sasuke finally spoke up.

"How's Lee doing?"

Sakura tried to push down any thoughts about this being directed solely at her.

_Of course it's directed at you, you moron! _She told herself. _You're the only one who knows anything about his condition. _

"Lee's recovering really quickly from surgery. We're afraid that if he pushes himself any further he'll put himself back in a hospital bed."

This started a lengthy discussion on first impressions. They didn't mention themselves, though they'd all had quite a few mishaps including each other in that department.

They didn't notice the three shinobi watching them from a distance far enough away to not be noticed, but close enough to hear every word.

Kakashi had invited Itachi along. Not because he wasn't aloud to leave him alone, (though technically he wasn't) but because he believed Itachi had the right to listen in as well. Really.

The older Uchiha didn't say a word when Anko leaned into the silver-haired man. Kakashi had already guessed that Itachi had some suspicions about the two of them.

But he didn't smile as he watched his brother.

At the end of the night his fingers were gently entwined with Sakura's, just enough for someone to doubt whether or not they were really holding hands.

It was a good night all around.

**Review please!**

**Sorry for the delay, guys!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, especially since I really think the next one will be the last. (Until the sequel anyway.) ****J**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

For the first time since he'd gotten there, Sasuke slept in. (Though Kakashi suspected it was the first time in a lot longer than that.) Itachi too wasn't heard from until later than normal.

In fact, the two boys emerged from their rooms at almost exactly the same time. Kakashi had expected some hint of hesitancy as they walked down the hallway to the kitchen together, but there was none. This was a promising sign.

They had begun eating all of their meals together. There was no discussion about it. It sort of just happened. Which was also a good sign. The sooner this became natural for them again the better.

Unfortunately, by way of Team 7 things deemed 'normal' were once again to be put on hold. Anko had come with the news this morning. Kakashi hadn't been able to do anything but shake his head in near disbelief. (Well, okay, he may have found it within his capabilities to give her a kiss goodbye.)

Kakashi knew he would have to explain the situation to Sasuke. This surprisingly wasn't necessarily another direct problem. It was just bound to come up in conversation. However, the subject in question did show itself more quickly than Kakashi would have expected.

Almost the very first words out of Sasuke's mouth were, "Last night was… nice." He seemed sort of surprised. Either that or he couldn't put a word to what exactly last night had been.

"Perhaps you can plan another one," Itachi added. This was possibly the first pleasant conversation they'd had since they were kids.

Kakashi was dismayed to see that this was where he would have to break in. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Ah, I'm afraid that won't be able to happen for a little while."

Both boys turned nearly identical questioning gazes on him.

"Naruto's been sent off on a mission."

"With who?" Sasuke asked. He blinked in confusion. Apparently it hadn't completely sunk in that the originally formed teams had reached the stage of breaking apart and reforming. The teams for missions weren't set into stone anymore.

Though he had to admit, it seemed even harder to believe after Kakashi told him who this mission was with.

For a moment no one spoke.

Then, "Naruto and Shino and Ino?" from Sasuke.

And, "Led by Anko?" from Itachi.

All Kakashi could do was nod. The three just stared around the table at each other.

Kakashi had kept Itachi well informed, so the gears may have been turning in his head, but Sasuke most certainly only saw it as the strangest team ever formed. He didn't see it the way Kakashi did. That this was Tsunade's ultimate stalling tactic. Jiraiya couldn't take Naruto away if he was already away. It gave Tsunade more time.

…

Sasuke hadn't been lying. The night before had been good. He'd enjoyed himself.

Near the end, he couldn't even remember how, the subject of lock-picking had arisen.

When they were both very young Itachi had taught Sasuke the art of picking a lock. Itachi had taught him a lot of things, but it was these little things, the ones that weren't strictly academy curriculum, that Sasuke had liked best. It had proved that his perfect, obedient older brother had had a rebellious side to him. (No doubt this side had been brought about by Shisui.)

Even better, Sasuke couldn't remember the last time that it hadn't hurt to talk about something that connected to Itachi.

Sasuke had loved the feeling he got when you could just feel everything click into place.

Naruto had picked locks for the thrill of not getting caught. (Like with many other things he'd done.)

Even Sakura had attempted to pick a lock before. (Though she admitted that her results hadn't been the best.)

It had been a nice feeling, connecting to his team mates over something that wasn't strictly competition-based.

The old man and his daughter had kept out of sight, and they hadn't had any other customers. It was nice. Like the two could see that the three team 7 genin needed this time to fix each other.

Overall, the night had left him with a pleasant feeling. This feeling had carried him through the next day. But as night rolled around it quickly wore off.

During the day, Sasuke could protect himself from the incessant screaming inside his head. (Where did this screaming come from? Oh, it was just the result of having your life fall apart and then forced back together in such a short time.) But night was different. He couldn't control his dreams no matter how he tried.

So he couldn't say he was surprised when he awoke at 3 AM, sweating and shaking. He laid back on his pillow, trying to relax, but he was shivering too hard.

All of a sudden Sasuke felt horribly confined. He would suffocate if he stayed under the blankets a second longer. The walls seemed to limit his supply of air considerably. He had to get out. He needed to get some fresh air, or at least to a bigger room, like the kitchen.

…

Itachi awoke in much of the same state. He took a deep breath (was it just him or was the room shrinking?) and closed his eyes. He leaned back against his pillow, attempting to fall back to sleep. It didn't work.

In fact, he would rather not have his eyes closed at the moment. Of all the terrible images, the one that stuck with him the most was the image of Shisui's corpse. What he'd done to his cousin, who'd really been more like an older brother, was the most detestable. Shisui had been his best friend. He was not exactly a patient person, but he never got annoyed or jealous whenever Itachi was better at something, despite being younger. (Though this didn't occur too often as Shisui was very talented himself.)

Shisui had been the first. He didn't deserve to die… but if it wasn't an option than he deserved to be more than just one more face in the massacre.

These were suffocating thoughts. The room suddenly felt a lot stuffier.

He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but he had to go somewhere.

Itachi pushed himself off the bed, and strode toward the doorway. Maybe all he needed was to sit at the kitchen table for a while and sift through his thoughts.

…

Kakashi couldn't sleep. Random bouts of insomnia weren't too uncommon for a ninja, especially and advanced one, but he had to admit that worry for Anko was keeping him awake.

She'd told him all she knew of her past. Her fragmented memories weren't much to go on, but she was being sent to the land where she had been found.

Anko had confided in him that she suspected this might reawaken something lost in her mind. Anko could take care of herself; Kakashi knew this. Still… he found it hard not to worry.

This was a hard emotion to learn. He didn't tend to acquaint himself with people who couldn't protect themselves, which was why signing up to lead team 7 had been such a huge thing. All those other groups of kids who'd failed his test… no, they hadn't been ready to be ninja, but had a part of that been that he hadn't been ready to care about a group of kids who most certainly wouldn't be ready to take care of themselves? These kids grew up in almost a whole other world. Kakashi had been living on his own and taking care of himself much younger than most of the rookie nine. In a way this was a good thing; this was how it should be. But it also meant a lot more work for their teachers…

Kakashi had been so resistant before. As he would have insisted, he'd agreed to be Sasuke's teacher, not his father. And yet… Kakashi had to admit he was warming to the idea. Now he just had to figure out the best way to approach Sasuke.

Any future scheming was interrupted when he heard both boys stirring. He glanced at his clock. (Yes, he did have one.) It was only three in the morning.

Kakashi too got out of bed. He didn't venture completely out of his room, but he was in position to view the scene that was taking place in the hallway.

Sasuke and Itachi emerged from their rooms at the exact same time. In fact, Sasuke bumped into his brother. Literally. Itachi seemed to freeze, unsure of how to handle the situation. Both brothers had made progress, but they were still skirting around each other.

Luckily or unluckily for him, Sasuke was still a little out of it. He blinked as if confused, and then (having time to think about his next actions I might add) he did a shocking thing.

Neither Kakashi nor Itachi seemed to know how to react at first when Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's midsection.

They were both still for a minute. Then, reflexively, Itachi secured his arms around Sasuke.

"I missed you." Sasuke's voice was shaky. "The old you," he continued for clarification.

Itachi lowered his head until it rested on his brother's. His mouth and nose were now covered by Sasuke's hair, but before that Kakashi could've sworn he'd seen Itachi's lips tremble.

Kakashi smiled to himself. Actually, this was exactly the sort of thing that Tsunade's instructions on watching the two of them had forbidden. But Kakashi made no move to separate them.

In fact, he moved in the opposite direction. He got back into bed. They would be fine.

…

Kakashi found the next day right to finally bring up the adoption issue.

Honestly, he wasn't sure if he was surprised or not when Sasuke didn't seem surprised.

"I think that would be kind of awesome," he agreed quietly."

Kakashi was very still for a while. His sulky, disagreeable student had not just said it would be 'kind of awesome' to live with him… had he?

"You already knew," Kakashi guessed.

Sasuke nodded. "Nii-san and I talked about it last night."

Kakashi was beginning to see the softer, kinder side of Sasuke. There were still traces of his old pupil. It wasn't horrible that he hadn't lost all of his rougher qualities, but it was definitely a plus that he'd found his old ones.

"There was something else we talked about too…" Now Sasuke seemed a bit uncertain. His eyes flickered up to his brother who'd come to stand in the doorway.

Kakashi glanced between the two and then motioned for Sasuke to continue.

"We thought… you might want to move back into our old house."

Kakashi didn't try to hide his surprise. Yes, for three people (and a possible fourth in the future) the apartment was pretty stuffy. The two were really willing to go back to a place filled with such pain for both of them?

The jonin glanced between the two once more. Some sort of alliance seemed to have been formed (or possibly rekindled) when they'd had their talk the night before.

Kakashi couldn't ignore what a huge step this was for the two of them.

He'd lived in this apartment for a long time, but he didn't feel any real attachment to it…

"That sounds kind of awesome," he answered.

…

Just a few days later they were moved in. Sasuke and Itachi regained their old rooms, and graciously forced Kakashi to take their parents' old bedroom.

In just a few days, a lot had changed. For one, Sasuke and Itachi had both been cleared to start taking missions again. (In fact, he'd gone for some medical testing that very day.) Though it would be hard at first for Itachi to gain back any of the trust he'd lost following orders, they were trying to get the story of what had really happened out. It would take time, but it could happen. Sasuke was living proof of that.

As a matter of fact, Sasuke wasn't the only one who trusted Itachi. He'd recently been receiving a lot of visits from Yugao, the purple-haired Anbu member. At first Sasuke hadn't been sure what to think of this. But Itachi enjoyed her company, and he hadn't found anything worth hating her over… well, not yet anyway.

The Uchiha brothers were no longer under such strict surveillance. It wasn't too uncommon for Itachi to be discreetly followed as he walked through the streets of Konoha, but he was now allowed to be out by himself. He was even reacquainting himself with some of his old Anbu team mates. (Tsunade couldn't protest this; she was actually hoping they'd pick up a few skills from Itachi. It wasn't the best thing that no matter how discreet they were, Itachi always knew they were there.)

They got news from Kakashi that Tsunade had agreed to let Jiraiya take Naruto away on that trip after all. Honestly, Sasuke wasn't completely sure how he felt about this. He and Naruto were just reaching the stage where they could be called true friends, but he could admit that it would be good for him. Sasuke had gone through his life-changing journey, and when Naruto got back it would be time for him to set out on his. Sasuke had to say that the situation with Sakura was going very well…

Well, on another note, Kakashi seemed to be brightening every day that brought them closer to the day of Anko's return.

Not too surprisingly, the day she was to arrive back home, neither brother saw him all morning. At the moment Sasuke was alone in his kitchen. Itachi had gone for his final bout of testing.

Never had he imagined that the silence in this house would ever again be peaceful, but he was content.

Itachi definitely could've slipped in unnoticed if he'd wanted to, so Sasuke knew something was up when he heard the door close. Yet, he didn't go running to meet his brother as had been routine so many years ago. He waited for his older brother to come find him.

He nodded to him as Itachi came in. "Want to go sit on the porch?" He suggested.

The back porch had always been their spot for any sort of big news. Sasuke obligingly followed Itachi out to the porch.

Upon further observation Itachi looked very happy. Sasuke wondered what was going on. (At first he suspected that it had something to do with Yugao, but he doubted his brother would share this with him.)

"Anko's back," Itachi announced.

Sasuke nodded. "I know." This couldn't be his big news.

But Itachi wasn't done. He had a bit of a mischievous glint to his eyes. "How long until Kakashi and Anko are married, do you think?"

This took Sasuke by surprise. He snorted. "What makes you think that's happening any time soon?"

"Well, they're going to have to explain the baby somehow."

This got the desired effect. For a minute Sasuke couldn't think of what to say. And for the minute before that he couldn't even comprehend what his brother had said.

"Wait- You mean- Anko is…?"

Itachi nodded, pleased by his brother's lack of words.

Sasuke gazed out into the yard. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. They still had a long way to go, but things were looking up. Way up.

**Review please!**

**I can't believe this is done! *cue the faucet of tears* Reviewers, you guys were awesome! I hope you all r&r the sequel which I'm putting up… now!**

**I don't own Naruto!**


	17. ATTENTION ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS

**Hello! This is going to be a very short author's note, but for every anonymous reviewer who's asked for information about the sequel, here's my response…**

**The name of the sequel is Crossing Lines.**

**It can be found on my profile page under My Stories. (It is one of MY STORIES, makes sense, right?)**

**It is a Next Generation story so if that sort of thing interests you… awesome.**

**I hope to see you guys in another review for the sequel! ****J **

**-Animefan202**


End file.
